


Nose to Bill

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Couple reunification, Crack, Crack and Angst, DDDDUUUUCCCCCKKKKKSSSSSS, Did I mention ducks?, Duckies!, Ducks, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Ridiculous, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael falls deathly ill, Ben has never been more afraid in his life. No, scratch that. When Michael falls deathly ill and disappears out of thin air minutes before the ambulance arrives, Ben has never been more afraid in his life. All he wants to do is find his husband, alive and well, and to feel like he's not going crazy.</p><p>He'd also love it if a duck would stop stalking him and breaking into his house. It's the last thing he needs right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zjcscw)  
> 

Ben Bruckner feels himself smile a little as his husband puts his head on his shoulder. As he turns to kiss his hair, he breathes in Michael’s scent. The physical contact soothes him because, god, things have been rough lately. For both of them. Their relationship is still strong but with JR up in Canada and Hunter up in Chicago, their home felt so empty. Ben took it hard. He missed that little girl and he and Hunter had such a strong bond. Having them both so far away was difficult. JR was now four and so adorable. She had Michael’s puppy brown eyes and Mel’s nose and mouth. She came to spend summers with them while Gus spent them with Brian. Lindsay and Mel were down for every holiday and they made sure to make it up for birthdays and any weekend they could spare. 

 

As for Hunter, Ben was happy for him when he was selected by Second City Conservatory. Ever since going through all of the conservatory levels, he kept busy in different stand-up and comedy theater shows. He was starting to make quite a name for himself. If anyone could beat the odds then that kid could. But he rarely came home for visits and the calls were becoming less frequent due to more and more busy nights. They tried to go up there once ever couple of months to see him perform but money was tight, especially with spending it on what were starting to seem like futile attempts to have another child. 

 

But, while he is taking the absence of the kids hard, Michael just seems so...sad. About everything. As down as Ben felt about things sometimes, it had broken his heart when he found Michael choking back sobs the other day. He knelt in front of his husband, wrapped his arms around him, and begged him to tell him what was going through his head. The devastating confusion in Michael’s eyes as he whispered, “I don’t know what’s wrong. I-I’m fine. I’m fine” almost made Ben want to burst into tears himself. What got to him even more was, until that point, Michael had tried to pretend he was happy. Smiling smiles that didn’t quite reach his eyes and going through the motions a little too often for the last few months. Michael was still passionate with him in bed, giving into what he needed completely until they came together. They still held one another as they went to sleep. He didn’t think that Michael felt any less for him. God, he hoped not.

 

“You feeling okay, baby?” Ben asks him, smoothing his hair back. 

 

Michael hesitates but then eventually says, “I guess. I’m not feeling so well.”

 

Ben frowns, “What’s wrong? Where do you feel sick?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Ben puts a hand on Michael’s forehead to check his temper. He does feel really warm.

 

“You feel hot. I’m going to go find the thermometer, alright? I don’t want you moving a muscle.”

 

Ben gets up and goes to the bathroom to get the oral thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. He comes back in and sees Michael with his head tilted back and his arms out, eyes closed and pale. Shit.

 

“Here, just open your mouth for me,” Ben commands softly, sticking the thermometer out.

 

Michael opens his eyes to half-mast and opens his mouth part way. Ben sticks the thermometer under his tongue then waits for the beep.

 

“102.7,” Ben frowns, looking at Michael, “That’s not good, baby. Maybe we need to take a trip to the ER.”

 

Michael groans, “Ben, it’s okay. I probably just have the flu or something. Going to the emergency room would cost too much and it’s late. I’ll take some Advil to lower the fever and if I’m still at a high temperature tomorrow we can go to urgent care. It’s cheaper.”

 

“Michael, you could be really sick. I don’t care about the bill. I care about you.”

 

Michael gives him a soft smile, “I know you do. And I know if the tables were turned, I would be nagging you to go. But let’s try to treat my fever before jumping the gun. I bet you’ll wake up tomorrow next to a sweaty and non-feverish husband.”

 

“Well, I want you taking some Advil now. And drink lots of water!” Ben reminds him as he walks away to get the pills from the medicine cabinet and a tall glass of water, “Then we’re going to bed. I want you to get some rest and no going to the store tomorrow unless you are 100% better.”

 

Ben returns with the pills and the water. He puts two pills in his husband’s hand then sits next to him to keep him steady as Michael swallows them with the water. Michael finishes off the glass and starts to get up only to fall back down onto the couch.

 

“Woah! Are you alright?” Ben asks, holding onto his arm.

 

Michael gives a shaky nod, “Just got dizzy, I guess. I’m okay.”

 

Ben frowns, “Michael, are you sure-”

 

“Yes, Ben. I’ll be okay until tomorrow,” Michael says, a little exasperated.

 

Ben feels anxiety over Michael’s health. The guy rarely gets sick and when he does it’s no more than a minor cold that goes away within two days. It’s usually Michael taking care of him. He’s been more protective of Michael since the bomb though. He can’t help it. It would destroy Ben if he lost him.

 

“Hey, maybe you shouldn’t be around me right now,” Michael says suddenly with concern, “I don’t want to get you sick. Whatever I have could land you in the hospital.”

 

Michael starts to scoot away but Ben grabs his hand.

 

“Michael, you are the love of my life. I would risk that for you, Hunter, and JR in a heartbeat.”

 

“I should sleep out here tonight. I don’t want you getting sick,” Michael keeps saying as though he doesn’t hear him. 

 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Ben says, ignoring Michael’s worrying. He lifts Michael up from under the arms and keeps an arm around his waist as he takes him upstairs. He lets Michael sit on the toilet to brush his teeth, makes sure he doesn’t fall while he takes a piss, and gets him into bed after following his own nighttime ritual. Ben puts an arm around Michael’s too warm body in order to keep track of his husband’s temperature, even if he keeps track unconsciously. He’d like to think that he’d wake up if something started to go wrong with his husband but a steady hand on him can’t hurt.

 

Michael falls asleep within minutes. Ben stays up just to watch him a little longer but the fatigue gets to him as well and he falls asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thoughts to Ben’s brain as he starts awake is that his arm is really fucking hot. He doesn’t know why it would be hot-

 

Shit. Michael. 

 

Ben sits up, still slightly disoriented, and looks down at Michael. His eyes widen as Michael stares off into space, wheezing as if he can’t properly breathe.

 

“Michael? MICHAEL?! Hey. Hey, baby. Come on, look at me,” Ben commands, trying to soothe his husband through his own panic.

 

Michael doesn’t move his head much but moves his eyes to look at him and rasps out, “Ben?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me. I think it’s time for the ER now. I know you don’t want to go, but there’s something seriously wrong. So let me take your temperature again to have it on hand and I’ll go downstairs to call an ambulance, alright?”

 

Michael doesn’t nod or say okay but he doesn’t protest either. Ben quickly turns on the light and sits Michael up to put the thermometer in his mouth. 

 

“M-My arms hurt-” Michael mutters around the thermometer as he holds his arms out, as though he can’t put them down. 

 

Ben takes an arm and winces at Michael’s muffled cry before turning it over to look at what’s going on. As soon as he sees what’s making his husband hurt so much, he feels fucking sick.

 

Black veins, protruding across the underside of his arm, have made a web pattern across his skin. They are pulsating as they travel further and further down his arm and black goosebumps pop out up and down his skin. Just as Ben is about to lie and say it doesn’t look that bad, the thermometer beeps. Ben takes a few shaky breaths and takes the thermometer from Michael’s mouth.

 

It has to be wrong. Michael would be dead if this were his actual temperature. There’s no fucking way it’s 107 degrees. 

 

“B-Ben?” Michael rasps, even weaker than before, “What does it say?”

 

“I have to go downstairs. You need a fucking hospital,” Ben tells him, tears already clouding his vision as he runs down to get his cellphone and dial 911 with shaky fingers.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?” a woman calmly asks over the line.

 

“P-Please you have to help him, it’s my husband,” Ben gasps out, losing all the control and zenness, as Brian would say, he built up over the years, “He’s sick. He’s really sick. He needs help. Please send someone to help him! Our address is 219 Leroy Lane. I need an ambulance. I’m afraid he’s going to die-”

 

“Sir? Sir, you need to calm down. Tell me what his symptoms are.”

 

Ben takes a shaky breath, “He had a fever of 102.7 a few hours ago and didn’t want to go to the hospital. He seemed like he was coming down with the flu or something. Weak, lethargic, headache. He took a couple of Advil before bed and I fell asleep with him. I woke up a few hours later and he was gasping for breath and felt really hot. He has these black veins and goosebumps under his arm and when I just took his temperature, it said 107. You need to get here now.”

 

“Sir, an ambulance is on its way but are you sure your thermometer is working properly? It is very hard for someone’s body to make it to that temperature and be lucid or conscious.”

 

“I don’t know! It has always worked properly before! Please, just help him!” Ben begs as he starts to break. 

 

“They’re two minutes away, sir.”

 

“Two minutes. Two minutes,” Ben mutters as he runs back up the stairs. He need to make sure Michael’s in a comfortable position to be lifted out of bed. He’ll probably need to be put on a stretcher. He’ll call Brian after they get there so he knows. Debbie’s on a cruise with Carl so fuck, he won’t be able to get a hold of her. It’ll be fine. They’ll get Michael’s temperature down and he’ll be in the clear. Brian can bring him the stuff he doesn’t have time to pack right now and it would be okay. Everything would be okay-

 

“Michael?” 

 

Ben looks around the room, a room that’s empty as can be. 

 

Ben rushes around, calling out his husband’s name, looking in the bathroom, the closets, and even under the fucking bed. Where the fuck is he? He was so sick that he could barely move and now he can’t even find him!

 

Ben feels a gust of wind come from the bedroom window and his heart drops down to his stomach. He knows he didn’t leave the window open.

 

With shaky limbs, he walks over to the window and peaks his head out to look down, preparing himself to see his husband’s body lying in their yard.

 

He opens his eyes and sees nothing. No body, not even an injured Michael. Just a duck quacking and waddling around. Strange, since they don’t live that close to the river, but the duck's presence isn’t something that will completely ruin his life and rip his heart out. 

 

Ben steps back and calls out Michael’s name a couple of more times before hearing the doorbell ring downstairs. Looking around one last time, he goes downstairs and opens the door.

 

“We’re here to respond to an emergency call made from this address,” the paramedic says, getting out his clipboard, “Are you the patient?”

 

Ben shakes his head, “I’m the one who called. I don’t know where my husband is.”

 

The paramedic narrows his eyes, “Sir, prank calling 911 is illegal-”

 

“I DIDN’T make a prank call. I came downstairs to call for my husband. He’s so sick. He needs to be in a hospital. But I can’t find him-...He was in the house. How did he disappear? He was in the house.”

 

Ben puts his head in his hands and rocks a little. He’s freaking out. He has to find Michael. People don’t vanish out of thin air.

 

The paramedic clears his throat, “Sir, are you on any medications? Any...antidepressants or antipsychotics? Anything of that sort that you may have forgotten to take or-”

 

Ben looks up, “What? No. I'm not on medications like that, at least. I really have a sick husband who I can’t find! Do you think I am lying?!”

 

“Sir, we just have to explore all possible avenues when we receive a call that seems suspicious. If there’s anyone we can call for you-”

 

“No! I need to find my husband. He’s sick and needs help! St...Stay here!”

 

Ben storms out of the house and looks through the bushes and on the sides of the house. 

 

“Quack!”

 

Ben walks past the duck and goes to their back yard. He goes up to JR’s fort to see if for some unknown reason Michael would be up there. Of course he isn’t. Michael was much too weak to-

 

“Quack!” 

 

Ben looks up to see the same duck as before. Apparently the little guy thought it would be fun to fly up to balance on top of JR’s fort. If this were just a normal night, he would think the duck was acting cute. But not tonight.

 

“Duck, I really don’t need your shit right now!” Ben fumes as he climbs down the ladder, “Literally! Don’t fucking take a shit up there!”

 

“Quack!”

 

The duck flies down to stand next to him, staring up at him with big dark eyes.

 

“I just need to find my husband,” Ben whispers to the creature, feeling helpless and alone.

 

“Quack,” the duck murmurs as he nuzzles Ben’s leg. 

 

Ben sits on the swing and tries to control his breathing. As completely implausible as it is, Michael is not here.

 

“Sir?” the paramedic says softly, kneeling down.

 

Ben looks at the man to see what he wants, the man who is looking at him with his stupid condescending eyes.

 

“We can’t stick around if there’s no patient to transport.”

 

Ben nods absentmindedly, unsure of what to say.

 

“But we’d like you to come with us. If you have been seeing people who aren’t there then-”

 

“Michael’s real,” Ben snaps, “Go look at our wedding picture on the mantle. Go ask our neighbors about how dinner went yesterday. I’m not insane. I’m not confused. We have been together for almost seven years.”

 

“...Okay. But that doesn’t explain why who you made sound like was your deathly ill husband is nowhere to be found.”

 

Ben glares at the man, “Don’t you think if I knew why or how Michael disappeared I would tell you? Or your cop friend right behind you? What, did you think I was dangerous?”

 

“We had to take precaution,” the man tells him seriously.

 

Ben ignores him and gets up to march over to the cop. The cop puts a hand on his gun, ready to aim it at Ben, and the duck instantly starts quacking up a storm and running around the cop in circles. 

 

“Who the fuck is this? Your pet?” the cop asks, staring down at the duck in disdain. 

 

“No. He’s hanging out in my yard, I guess. Just stop looking at the duck and look at me! I need to file a missing person’s report. My husband is very sick. He had a fever of 107 and was having trouble breathing. He had black veins under his arms. I called 911 to take him to the emergency room but when I went back upstairs he was gone. Please. Help me find him. I’ll go back to the station with you. I’ll-”

 

The cop sighs then finally says, “Look. Your story is hard to believe. Someone with that high of a temperature would not be able to function. It doesn’t get higher than that before death. Body organs start failing and death follows soon after. So, if by some miracle he was able to walk out of your house without you seeing him, I’m guessing he wasn’t sick. You probably married some sick fuck who wanted to mess with your head-”

 

“Don’t you fucking talk like that about him,” Ben says in a quiet and deadly voice.

 

The cop throws up his hands, “You wanna file a missing person’s report for the prick and give them the story you’re giving me? Fine. But it will have to wait until morning. As long as he has no known mental disabilities and isn’t seriously disturbed, then it’s a low alert case until they’ve been missing for at least a few days. So go get some rest and come by the station tomorrow.”

 

Ben glares, “You-”

 

“Quackkk….” the duck lets out, as if in warning. 

 

The cop smirks at the duck, “Listen to your new friend there, fairy. Talking back to a cop gets you nowhere but a jail cell.”

 

The cop walks away and the emergency squad leaves after they have Ben sign papers stating that the patient was not present for pickup. He watches the flashing lights as they drive away and tries not to give into his tears of worry and frustration.

 

Going back inside and closing the door in the duck’s face, he picks up the phone and dials a number of someone he know will be concerned.

 

“Hello?” Brian answers, uncharacteristically in a dull and sad voice.

 

“Brian?” Ben answers before sniffling, “Michael’s missing.”

 

There’s silence on the line before Brian clears his throat, “What do you mean, ‘missing?’”

 

“I mean that he was so fucking ill that I was afraid he was going to die. I went downstairs to call an ambulance and came back up only to find he was gone. I’ve looked everywhere. Brian, I don’t even know what was wrong with him. His fever was 107. One oh seven. He...He can’t live through that, can he? He could barely move in bed so how could h-he leave? Do you think he’s delusional? Why the fuck didn’t I see him leave?-”

 

“Calm down,” Brian orders, his voice stronger again, “I’ll be over as soon as I can, alright? Just go sit on the couch and wait for me. Did you tell the police?”

 

Ben snorts, “Yeah. They just told me to file a police report in the morning. Fucking asshole.”

 

Ben feels the tears fill his eyes once more as whimpers, “Brian, I can’t lose him. I can’t.”

 

“I know. I know. We’re not going to lose him. We’ll find him. I’ll be over there in ten minutes.”

 

Ben hears a click on the line and tries to keep his head level. They’re going to find Michael. They will. And he’s going to be okay. And even if he’s sick or needs help for the rest of his life, Ben will be there. He will make sure that Michael knows how much he loves him every single day-

 

Ben’s thoughts are interrupted by the flapping of wings and a, “QQQQQQUUUUUUAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!”

 

The black duck from outside flies from the upstairs hallway, lands in his lap, and looks up at him with his dark eyes.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my house?!” Ben shouts, standing up, “Get out!”

 

The duck flaps its wings to get its balance once more before letting out a lackluster, “Quack.”

 

Ben tries to show kindness to all animals. He really does. But he’s just not in the mood for this. 

 

So it is not his finest moment when he grabs the broom and starts ushering the duck back outside.

 

“Quack! Quack quack quack! QUACK!” 

 

“Stay. Outside,” Ben hisses as Brian comes up the porch steps.

 

The duck waddles over to Brian in a panic, “QUACK! QUACK QUACK QUACK!”

 

“Well, aren’t you an annoying creature?” Brian sneers before walking into the house. The duck rushes to try to get inside but Ben slams the door before he gets the chance. 

 

“Duck infestation?” Brian asks, walking around the room.

 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. Tonight has been really strange but that duck is the least of my problems right now,” Ben sighs.

 

Brian hmms and turns to him, “Are Debbie and Carl still on their cruise?”

 

Ben nods, “Until Sunday.”

 

Brian nods, “I guess if we don’t find him by tomorrow, we can get a hold of Carnival to reach out to Debbie and go from there. They’re in the middle of the ocean though so I don’t see them getting back early unless we get them dropped off somewhere in Jamaica and have them flown back.”

 

“We can try that if we don’t find him by tomorrow night. Brian, I feel like I am at the end of my rope right now,” Ben admits, sitting down. 

 

“This isn’t like him at all,” Brian agrees, “If he was that sick then he wouldn’t be able to walk off anyway, no matter how out of his head he was.”

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“QUACK!!!”

 

Brian turns toward the sound, “Kill the duck?”

 

“I’m being serious,” Ben glares.

 

“We’re going to call every single house in a six block radius. If we don’t have their numbers then fuck it, we’ll pound on their door. If he’s not passed out in someone’s yard or someone’s house, we’ll make flyers once we get back to have on hand and put them around all of fucking Pittsburgh after you file the missing person’s report. I’ll rent out billboard spaces and plaster Michael’s face on each and every billboard we get. We’re going to find him. That’s a promise.”

 

Brian puts a hand on his shoulder in solidarity and Ben puts a hand on top of his in thanks. It’s the first time since waking up he’s felt even a small dash of hope.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, on a chilly night underneath the light of the full moon, a duck waddles in front of the door that leads to the place he calls home. Or at least used to call home. 

 

 _”Ben, it’s me. It’s Michael. Your husband. I love you. Please know that I love you,”_ the duck thinks desperately as he stares at the front door. 

 

He wants to say the words. He tries to say them. But when he tries once more, all he gets is a,

 

“Quack.”

 

The duck lets out a sigh, which only comes out as a quieter quack, and sits down on the porch. He has to make them see what's going on. He just has to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the search for Michael continues, a duck in Riverside Park makes some new friends and foes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is still a weird tale. I hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> WARNING: ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT AND MENTION OF MURDER WITHIN THE GEESE COMMUNITY. 
> 
> That is the strangest warning I have ever written.

Days pass and they get nowhere. The flyers and billboards go unanswered and the Liberty Avenue manhunt comes up empty. Although Ben put in the police report, he hadn’t gotten any word from them except to come in and identify a body. Brian had kept a shaky arm around him as they pulled the white sheet down. When it turned out to be someone else, Ben had shaken his head before clutching his chest and bursting into tears. Whether it was the relief or the fear not knowing that brought it on, he wasn’t sure. Brian had taken him out of the room and let him sit in the hall while Emmett, Ted, and Blake took turns patting him on the back, promising him they would find Michael. 

 

But it had been two days. Wouldn’t Michael have called if he were alive? What if his high temperature caused brain damage and he didn’t know who he was anymore? But that didn’t seem right. With as sick as he was, he couldn’t have gotten far. So, even if that were the case, people who would have seen him probably would have seen the flyers and news announcements and figured out that he wasn't in his right mind. It was completely implausible that he would not be found. The only possibilities were that he was either dead or being held against his will. Maybe some sick fuck saw him out of his head on the street and decided to take advantage of him. Lured him into their car and now had him tied up, sick and probably dying in some shack. Hurting him. Torturing him. Raping him. Doing whatever they fucking please while his husband is hurting, scared, confused, ill, and alone. Or maybe that wasn’t it. Maybe some way Michael made it down to the river, fell in, and drowned. Those are the only two scenarios that Ben can think of that would excuse Michael for not calling-

 

Ben lets out a deep sob. It hurts so much not knowing. Brian, who Ben knows is hurting too, comes over, squats down in front of him, and puts his hands on his arms.

 

“Hey,” Brian says softly, “Ben. Look at me.”

 

Ben sniffles, wipes his eyes, and tries to look at his husband’s best friend without breaking again.

 

“Come on. You’ve been so strong these past couple of days. You can’t break now. I know going in that morgue was fucking scary. God, I felt like losing it myself before they uncovered the body. But it wasn’t him. You hear me? _It wasn’t him._ He’s still out there. He’s not in here. We’ve just gotta keep looking, okay? Debbie and Carl will be back tomorrow evening. If the billboards and the flyers aren’t getting anyone’s attention then your mother-in-law’s loud as fuck shriek surely will.”

 

Ben manages some form of a chuckle through the tears and tries to pull himself together.

 

“It’s going to be okay, baby,” Emmett tells him with a shaky voice, “Michael is strong. We’ll find him and he’ll make a full recovery. That’s what we need to keep telling ourselves.”

 

Ben sighs and stands up, “Alright. We should spread even further out. We can all cover some ground. I’ll go ahead and do Oakland. Brian, you do Shadyside. Emmett, you can cover the Strip District. Ted, Blake? Maybe you can cover Squirrel Hill.”

 

“Got it,” Ted says as he takes Blake’s hand. 

 

The five of them begin walking down the hall but Ben feels Brian pull him back.

 

“We can’t keep putting off telling Linds and Mel,” he mutters, “They need to know and so does Hunter.”

 

Ben grips his hair, “I know that. I know. I just don’t want to worry Hunter and JR if I don’t have to. I can’t tell JR that her daddy-...that her daddy is missing and we don’t know where he is. And Hunter? He’s gone through so much already and is finally in a place in his life where he’s happy and striving. Michael being missing and sick would devastate him.”

 

Brian stares at him with something akin to pity before shaking his head, “I’ll let you wait until tonight. They should be here when Debbie comes home. JR and Hunter need to be here for you and for her. You’re telling them or I will. We all need the support.”

 

Ben knows he’s right so he gives in, “Okay. We can tell them tonight. Have you called Justin to let him know?”

 

Brian looks upset by the question for a second before shaking his head, “No. Why would I tell him? There’s nothing he can do from New York.”

 

“He could come in and be there for his boyfriend or fiancè or whatever you two-”

 

“I said no,” Brian says forcefully, leaving no argument, “You want me going to Shadyside, right?”

 

“...Yeah, Brian. That sounds good.”

 

Brian nods then says, “I’ll come by later to check on you.”

 

Before Ben can say anything else, Brian takes off down the hall. Maybe he should just let him go on ahead. Brian was his ride here but he can just get Emmett to take him home to get his car.

 

“What crawled up his ass and died?” Emmett asks, hanging back with Ben.

 

“His best friend is missing,” Ben admits, as much as it pains him to.

 

Emmett winces at the words but shakes his head, “Yeah, but he’s been pretty good and level-headed with this whole search. He didn’t get all pissy and upset until you mentioned Justin. Do you think there is trouble in paradise?”

 

Ben growls, “I don’t know, Emmett. Don’t get me wrong, I sincerely hope things are great between them. But I honestly can’t bring myself to care right now. Not everything has to revolve around them.”

 

“You’re right. Michael needs to be our main focus. And we’ll find him. Remember what I said, Ben. Positive thoughts.”

 

Positive thoughts. That is what he’s aimed for ever since the anger after his diagnosis calmed down a little. It’s why he practically threw himself into Buddhism. Positive thoughts, positive vibes, peace, and goodwill towards others were all things he has gone by for the past several years. 

 

He just had to remind himself of it sometimes.

 

“Positive thoughts,” Ben mutters trying to get into the right state of mind, “Okay. I’m good. We’ll find him. Can you give me a ride back to the house so I can get my car? I think Brian needs some time by himself.”

 

“Of course. Come on, I’m not parked far.”

 

Ben follows his friend out to the parking lot and tells the rest of the group to meet at the house around 8. Ben takes a glance at Brian who is leaning against the corvette with a hand to his stomach, eyes shut with stress and exhaustion.

 

“You alright, Bri?” Ted asks, noticing Brian’s pose as well.

 

Brian takes a couple of breaths before opening his eyes to look at the group, “I’m fine. I’ll meet you at your house at 8, Ben.”

 

Brian gets into his car without another word and drives off. Not knowing what else to say or do, Ben gets in Emmett’s car while Ted and Blake drive to Squirrel Hill. 

 

Positive thoughts. He has to keep those positive thoughts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duck watches from behind a tree as his slump-shouldered husband gets the car keys from the house and makes his way to the car. God, he wants to go with him. He wants to the be there for him, hold his hand in his wing and quack that everything is going to be okay. 

 

The duck sighs, which releases a quack, and Ben turns at the sound. Michael quickly makes sure he’s hidden and Ben looks suspicious before he shakes his head and gets in the car to drive off. 

 

He thinks about following him. Flying above his car and making sure he had company, even if he can’t appreciate it right now. But, as his stomach growls, he knows he has to take care of himself right now. He hasn’t eaten in two days. He had hoped that Ben would subconsciously catch on, figure out that there’s more to him that meets the eye, and throw a couple of pieces of bread out for him to eat but no such luck. He realizes that Ben doesn’t want to encourage him to stay. That he thinks he’s just a nuisance duck who has lost his way from the brace. But even if that were true, he is one of God’s creatures! Surely the man he married has a heart. He thinks, if circumstances were different and no one was missing, Ben would think the duck in their yard was adorable and let it hang around. Why can’t he just keep that part of himself for a few minutes? Maybe then he would be able to convince Ben.

 

But he can’t. His husband is too lost in his pain.

 

With no other choice, Michael launches off and flies towards Riverfront Park. It’s a nice day. Maybe someone decided to feed the ducks there.

 

When Michael spots the park and a gathering of ducks, he swoops down a couple of yards away and silently watches them. 

 

“Yo, Joey!” one of the ducks days, waddling over to his friend, “Your mama’s so fat. She waddles instead of walks!”

 

“OH!!!!” the duck’s entourage calls out, impressed by the insult.

 

“We all waddle, Frank,” Joey mutters, “Every single one of us. Dumbass.”

 

Frank huffs and quacks in offense, “Well...well….She waddles WORSE than the rest of us!”

 

Frank just rolls his eyes and waddles over to a female duck, nuzzling her. 

 

“Look at that pussy,” Joey says in disgust, “He’s not a real mallard. Romancing his chick. Being a father. Real men pull them underwater when they least expect it and give them the surprise of their life.”

 

Michael feels his eyes widen at the horrific statement but then realizes that this is standard male duck behavior. He read an article once about how rape was so ingrained in some species of ducks and geese that their penises are evolving in ways to aid in their crimes and that at least one-third of duck sex is forced. He’s pretty sure it was something Ted sent him. Why it stuck out to him to the point that he remembers the details, he doesn’t know. 

 

“Look at that bitch over there,” Frank says, “How about we tag team her?”

 

Michael feels alarm when he hears the suggestion and even more so when the four ducks run for the female.

 

“Get away!” the female duck yells as she starts to run, “Don’t touch me!”

 

“Don’t be like that, Betty!” Frank mocks as he jumps on her, “Just enjoy the ride. Or rides. We all need a turn, you know.”

 

That’s when Michael knows he has to help her.

 

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!!” He quacks, attacking the group.

 

A bunch of what the fucks and get offs are quacked with outrage as the group disperses. Betty gets up, huffs out a quack, and turns to look at Michael.

 

“Thank you so much,” she tells him sincerely, waddling over, “I know it’s to be expected, being a female duck and all, but you don’t know how many nightmares I have about having chicks with a monster. I want to wait for someone special, you know?”

 

“I understand completely,” Michael quacks to her seriously, “I can’t imagine the fear you go through day after day. You SHOULDN’T have to expect that. Ducks like that don’t deserve to live.”

 

“I would love to agree but if we took out those ducks, our species would die,” Betty shrugs, “That’s how many of us are products of such circumstances. But we do feel grateful to have ducks like you,Joey, Bernard, and Hubert. You kind of guys are the reason we keep our hope alive. What’s your name?”

 

“It’s Michael,” Michael tells her, relieved that he can finally talk to someone who understands what he's saying, “My name is Michael.”

 

“I’m Betty,” Betty informs him, batting her duck eyelashes, “Do you have a wife, Michael?”

 

“Uh...no.”

 

“Well, I don’t have a husband. I’ve never met a duck like you who is single yet so good. Usually guys like you get taken up quickly. If you want to go behind that tree over there-”

 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea-”

 

“You think there is something wrong with my friend here, Michael?” a female with a light Spanish accent accuses, coming to stand next to Betty.

 

“What? No! No, of course not. She’s a very pretty and sweet duck. I just-”

 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

 

“Apollonia, please! You are NOT helping,” Betty fumes at her friend. 

 

“Excuse me for wanting to see you happy,” Apollonia quacks, “I just don’t see why he wouldn’t want to start a family with a beautiful duck like you.”

 

“I...I don’t know why. Michael? Is there something wrong with me?” Betty asks, sadness lacing her quacks.

 

“No, it isn’t that,” Michael sighs.

 

“Then why don’t you want to get with her?” Apollonia presses.

 

“Because I have a partner,” he admits, “Not a wife but a husband. I’m gay.”

 

The background noise of quacking stops and only the sound of breathing can be heard.

 

“Oh. Okay!” Betty exclaims and the rest of the ducks are chipper again.

 

“...That’s it?” Michael asks, “No one here has a problem with it?”

 

The ducks get confused looks on their faces and Betty says, “What? You like who you like. We’ve all fucked a couple of ducks of the same sex. It’s only natural. Now, most of us aim for partners of a different gender to have children and because we sort of sway that way but not all of us. I don’t see how you don’t already know that.”

 

Michael feels relief flood through his duckish body, “That...That means so much to me. It’s so wonderful to see how accepting and open you all are, even if rape is a huge part of your culture.”

 

“Don’t you mean _our_ culture?” Apollonia asks, suspicious.

 

“Well, I don’t like homos,” a female duck quacks, raising her husky voice, “I don’t trust them.”

 

“Not this again,” another duck sighs.

 

“Shut up, Hubert. It needs to be said,” the duck snaps.

 

“Georgina, do we have to do this now?” Betty sighs.

 

“Yes.”

 

“...Fine. Go on. Tell your story. Again.”

 

Georgina clears her throat with a strangled sounding quack and starts her tale.

 

“I knew a Greylag Goose. Her name was Marietta. Beautiful goose. Smart too. She could speak Duck fluently and got along with everyone. She’d protect my brace of ducks when we were living in Virginia from the male mallards. She was a lot bigger than them so we only mated when we wanted to mate, not due to being forced.”

 

Georgina lets out a pained quack before continuing.

 

“There was a very small gaggle of Greylags in the area but she hadn’t mated with any of them. She wasn’t interested since she lost her mate early on. The way she spoke of him...you could tell they were in love. But Marietta was out for adventure by the time I met her. She experienced the monogamous type of love so she was open to other living situations. Another gaggle of Greylags, a much larger gaggle, flew to the lake we used to call home and these two new males took an interest in her. But they weren’t fighting over her. They were pursuing her together. Romancing her, bringing her treats from other lakes and rivers for her to eat. They told her that they loved her and asked if she would be open to being a part of a ménage à trois. Marietta had witnessed less traditional relationships working out before and she loved both of them so she said yes. They made love that night and she was impregnated by both of them. Five of the eggs were Jonathan’s and the other six were Lamar’s. As soon as they made sure she laid all of the eggs, they beat the shit out of her. They told her that they never loved her and they used her so they could have a family of their own. They threatened her and told her that they would kill her if she ever came near _their_ children. She tried to visit them. She tried to reason with Lamar and Jonathan. But eventually the whole new gaggle turned on her and her gaggle. They had more in numbers and were a lot stronger. A lot of geese died that day, Marietta being one of them. All because a couple of assholes who can’t appreciate a good female were only into each other.”

 

The ducks in the area stay silent at the story, even Frank and his cronies out in the parking lot. 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t do that,” Michael quacks in explanation, “I share custody with my daughter’s two mothers. We had some disagreements in the past. None of us are proud of that time in our lives. But we all love Jenny Rebecca and she has four doting parents.”

 

“...You only have one child?” Betty chokes out, “What happened to the rest of them? Did they not hatch? Did a coyote get them? Oh, Michael. I’m so sorry-”

 

Michael winces when he realizes his slip and can only offer, “It’s a long story. But we have two children total. My husband and I adopted our son.”

 

The ducks murmur in approval before Apollonia says, “I appreciate a duck who can raise a child who isn’t related to him by blood. It proves how good they are.”

 

Michael feels a little pride, “We love Hunter. He’s all grown up now. We miss him but still see him every couple of months and talk to him on the phone.”

 

The ducks freeze and stare at him in bewilderment. 

 

“I’m sorry, I thought I heard you say you talk to him on the _phone_ ,” Georgina chokes out.

 

“Uh...no, I didn’t?”

 

“Who are you really?” Hubert asks him.

 

Michael lets out a sigh and gives in.

 

My name is Michael Novotny. And, until the other day, I was a human being. I lived in a house with my husband and made dinner for my friends. I owned a comic book store, slept in a bed, watched television, and wore clothes. God, I wish Ben would have looked behind the bushes. He would have seen where my clothes had fallen. I don’t know what else to do. I am alone. I’m hungry. I want my husband and children back.”

 

The ducks stare at him in shock before Betty clears her throat.

 

“Well..that’s an interesting story, Michael. Are you sure you’re not getting delirious due to being so hungry?”

 

Michael sighs, “No, Betty. As hungry as I am, I don’t think it can make me imagine a whole different life as a different species.”

 

Apollonia purses her bill, “...We want to believe you. But it’s just really far fetched.”

 

“Believe me, I know it is. But it’s the complete truth.”

 

The ducks look at each other and Betty speaks, “Then we’ll help you. You saved me from Frank and his friends. It’s the least we can do. You proved that you are a good duck- I mean, man. But first, we will teach you how to get bread.”

 

Michael feels relief as he follows his new friends down the trail to a little girl throwing pieces of bread out for other ducks. As Betty tells him who to fight, when to accept his losses, and which circumstances it’s acceptable to act cute and get close to the human, he realizes that it’s the first time in two days he’s felt like he’s had a little support.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben wakes up and looks over at the empty space next to him. He bites his lip before closing his eyes and cuddling into Michael’s pillow. He breathes in the very subtle scent that Michael left behind and prays to whoever is listening that his husband comes back home safe.

 

He goes downstairs and turns on the coffee pot. Brian is still asleep on the couch, a frown in place and his hands over his belly. He crosses his arms around his abdomen and lets out a whimper. Shit. He’s having a nightmare. Ben can’t let the man suffer in his sleep, even if they all need a little shut eye.

 

"Brian," Ben says softly, "Hey. it's just a dream. It's okay."

 

Brian sits up, eyes wide and breathing heavily. He looks down, rubs his belly a few times while he looks down at it, then gets up to rush to the bathroom.

 

Ben winces when he hears the retching on the other side of the door.

 

"Brian?" Ben calls out, "You alright?"

 

"...Fine. Brian manages to respond.

 

"You need anything?"

 

"Do...do you have an extra toothbrush? And a glass of water?"

 

"...Yeah, Brian. Of course. I will go get you a glass. Just open the door so I can come in and get a toothbrush out of the closet."

 

He hears Brian groan in response so Ben just takes it as an okay.

 

Ben goes to the kitchen and pours Brian water from the tap before coming into the bathroom. Brian's sitting on the floor and lifts a hand up for the cup so Ben hands it over and grabs a toothbrush from the small closet into the bathroom.

 

"I'm going to leave this on the sink," Ben tells him, "How sick are you? Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

 

"I'm not sick," Brian sighs after he flushes the toilet and takes a drink.

 

"...Brian, you just threw up."

 

"And now I'm fine," Brian brushes off, standing up to put toothpaste on the brush.

 

"...Maybe you should take it easy today. You could stay here while we look. If someone stops by the house, like Michael, then you'll be here-"

 

"I'm FINE," Brian snaps before forcing himself to calm down, "I have more flyers to pick up from Kinnetik anyway. And I have to run to all of the local stations to make sure the ads run every hour until I say they stop. I want to do all of that before we go and spend hours at the airport, waiting for everyone to get here. So go get ready."

 

Ben gives up on fighting Brian. He knows the man is too stubborn to argue with and, even if he wasn't, Brian is wanting to do things that will help find Michael. It may not be best for a man who is obviously coming down with a stomach bug, but Ben needs to find his husband.

 

So he gets ready and, by the time he has his clothes on and is looking somewhat presentable, Brian is looking almost as good as new. He hopes he is as good as new. He doesn't need another person disappearing on him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Michael eats once more with his new friends, he decides it's time to go and keep an eye on Ben. Of course, his friends want to go too.

 

"Oh, we just have to meet him!" Apollonia quacks cheerfully, "He sounds so nice."

 

"And we have to tell him how lucky he is to have a husband like you!" Betty tells him with a quackish sigh, "He deserves to know he is married to a hero!"

 

"I would love to talk shop with another guy. I'm always hanging out with all these girls," Hubert tells him seriously.

 

"Let us meet the fucker," Georgina quacks forcefully.

 

Michael feels like laughing at them but holds it in. He knows they mean well but if Ben is annoyed by one duck in the yard, he would probably be even more annoyed by 5. Then again, it’s nice to have people...or ducks, to turn to. 

 

“...Okay. You can come. But if I tell you to lay low, you do it. Ben is very upset right now. He doesn’t know that I am like this and thinks I’m missing. I overheard him say he was picking up my mom and some of our family so they’ll probably head to her house. We can wait outside and get their attention from there. Be good.”

 

“Don’t talk to us like we’re animals,” Georgina huffs, “We’re not _dogs_.”

 

Michael sighs. He and Georgina need to work on their communication if this is going to be a lasting friendship.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett, Ted, Blake, and even Cynthia have promised to continue the search as Ben and Brian head to the airport to meet everyone. They sit in their seats as they wait there nervously. Hunter is going to be in the lobby any minute so hopefully Ben can take some comfort in his son’s presence.

 

On cue, Hunter comes through the sliding doors and Ben jumps up. When Hunter spots him, he’s surprised when his son quickly walks over and wraps him in a long, tight hug. He’s less surprised when he slaps him in the arm.

 

“You should have told me as soon as he went AWOL!” Hunter fumes, waiting for Ben to answer.

 

“...I know. I’m sorry. I just...I really didn’t want to worry you if I didn’t have to. I was hoping we would be able to find him more quickly than this,” Ben admits.

 

Hunter swallows as he looks away, “We _need_ to find him. I...I can’t lose my-”

 

“We will,” Ben tells him, seeing Hunter’s distress, “We’ll find him.”

 

Hunter nods and hugs him again before looking at Brian. 

 

“You look a little different,” Hunter says, squinting.

 

Ben raises his eyebrows when Brian shifts in his seat, looks away, then covers up his discomfort by saying, “Hotter than usual?”

 

Hunter barks out a laugh, “That must be it. Who else are we waiting on?”

 

“The girls, JR, Gus, Debbie, and Carl,” Ben tells him, “Linds and Mel should be in with the kids in about forty five minutes. They are arriving at gate F so it isn’t that far. We’ll have to run across the terminal for Debbie and Carl though.”

 

And so they wait. JR runs to him and Ben picks her up and holds her close to him when she gets in and Brian does the same with Gus, although he doesn’t pick him up since Gus is 8 years old and just hit a growth spurt. 

 

“How are you doing?” Lindsay asks, putting a hand on his arm.

 

“Not that great,” he admits, “A little better now that the kids are here but I just want Michael back.”

 

“We can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now. We’re out of our minds with worry but for you-”

 

“It feels like a huge chunk of me is missing,” Ben finishes softly, “This is the hardest thing I have ever gone through in my life.”

 

“We need to go get Debbie,” Brian reminds them quietly.

 

So they each get a suitcase and start to walk at a brisk pace. Ben has JR balanced on his hip as he drags her suitcase from behind and he’s so glad that they are almost done getting everyone, even if he will have to deal with Debbie freaking out over her son’s disappearance. They will have more in numbers, cover more ground, and will be able to find Michael. Nothing is going to get in their way from getting out of this airport as quickly as possible-

 

That is, until Brian runs into Justin Taylor.

 

Ben sees Brian look at him with wide eyes before glaring at the young man.

 

“What are you doing here?” Brian asks him gruffly, “I told you we were done.”

 

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Justin seethes, “Linds and Mel told me that Michael was missing when I called to talk to Gus. My collaborator. Your best friend. He’s _missing_. And you didn’t even think to tell me?”

 

“There’s nothing you can do!” Brian tells his (former) lover harshly, “I don’t want you here and we have enough people around. So go on back to New York.”

 

“Fuck you, Brian! You have no right to say I can’t be here just like you had no right to end our relationship out of nowhere five days ago! If you won’t let me be here for you then I want to be here for Debbie and Ben.”

 

“Dad?” Gus asks sadly, “Are you and Jus broken up?”

 

Brian doesn’t answer his son and just takes his hand in his, as though he is both seeking and giving comfort.

 

“Guys?” Ben prompts, “I’m sorry for whatever is going on between the two of you but we really need to go wait for Debbie and Carl.”

 

“I’m coming with you,” Justin says, rolling his suitcase alongside Ben’s.

 

“Justin. Justin! Just go,” Brian starts to yell.

 

“Sorry, Brian. Can’t hear you. Ben, how are you holding up?”

 

Ben sighs. He’s glad Justin’s here, don’t get him wrong. But he could do without the drama the two men tend to bring. 

 

“It’s been hard. Brian’s been sleeping out on the couch though. He’s been very thoughtful of making sure I don’t feel too alone when it comes to all of this.”

 

“If only he could have that courtesy for everyone,” Justin mutters under his breath, “Oh, look. There’s Debbie and Carl.”

 

Ben braces himself for his emotional mother-in-law once he sees her running mascara and slightly crooked red wig. He knows she has to be a mess.

 

“Ben?!” Debbie shrieks, running towards him and completely dropping and forgetting about her suitcase in the process, “Oh, Ben! Please tell me you’ve heard from my baby!”

 

Ben tries not to wince at Debbie’s tight grip and returns the hug, “No, Debbie. No progress yet. We’re trying.”

 

“Well...Well, we’ve just gotta try harder! We’ll throw a benefit to raise money in order to get search parties going in the tristate area! We’ll turn over every home, business, and shelter to find him. Ben...we _have_ to find him!”

 

Debbie sobs into his shoulder and Ben tries to keep the tears at bay. He needs to be strong for Michael’s mother. She loves his husband more than anything else in the world.

 

“We’re going to find him,” Ben rasps, “We will. We just have to keep telling ourselves that he’s okay and we’re going to bring him home.”

 

Debbie lets out a sob as she wipes her eyes and goes over to hug Brian, who hugs her back fiercely.

 

“We’re looking,” Brian tells her, “We’re doing everything we can.”

 

Debbie nods, hugs the rest of the group, giving kisses to JR and Hunter, before attempting to pull herself together as she goes back to Carl.

 

“Okay. Enough wasting time. Let’s go.”

 

They walk back to their respective cars and make sure a taxi is waiting outside so that everyone has a ride back to Debbie’s house. Even though it is the most sensible move for Brian to let Justin ride with him in his two seated car, he orders Hunter to ride with him instead. No one misses the heartbroken and confused anger on Justin’s face. 

 

When they get to the house, Emmett, Ted and Blake are waiting there so they head in as well. Ben thinks he hears a quacking in the distance but maybe it is just his imagination. He swears that duck is following him. With a shake of the head, he goes inside after the rest of the gang and shuts the door behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn it!” Michael quacks as he lands, “We missed him! Fucking Frank and his crew.”

 

“They are quite insistent when they want to fight,” Betty agrees as she shakes her feathers to unruffle them, “But what do we do now?”

 

As Michael looks at his childhood home, he tries to come up with a plan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben watches Debbie start making calls to everyone. From the FBI, to PFLAG, to the diner, to homeless shelters, and even to the Mayor. He can’t make fun of her for it. He has already made the rounds with those numbers.

 

“Why did you break up with me? Why won’t you answer my calls?” he hears Justin ask Brian quietly. 

 

Brian glares at him, crosses his arms over his chest, and sits back, not saying a word.

 

“Oh, so you’re giving me the silent treatment? Is that it? For _literally_ nothing?”

 

The gang acts like they’re not listening to the conversation but they totally are. Brian and Justin’s relationship is always a hot topic. They are always the latest gossip and, even when Michael is fucking missing, they take the spotlight.

 

Ben suppresses a growl at the thoughts and tries to stay patient. Brian has helped a lot the last few days and Justin came down because he was concerned about Michael as well. He needs all the help he can get. 

 

Debbie finally takes a small break from the calls and sits down the cradle her head in her hands. Ben rubs her on the back and everyone in the room is silent. They just need a breather. Just for a second.

 

“I should have been here,” Debbie chokes out.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Ben tells her, “If anything, it’s mine. I’m the one who left him alone to go downstairs and call 911. I should have gone straight back up but I didn’t want him to know how scared I was. I didn’t-”

 

_THUMP_

 

The gang looks towards the door and, within ten seconds, another sound comes from the other side.

 

_THUMP_

 

“Who is it?” Debbie calls out, waiting for an answer.

 

“Quack!”

 

Ben stands up so forcefully that his chair knocks to the ground.

 

“That fucking duck! I knew he was following me! He’s been following me around ever since Michael disappeared! I swear to god-”

 

But Debbie lets out a gasp and opens the door. On the other side stands five ducks. When they see the woman, they start quacking away and only the one in the front, his _stalker_ , stays quiet. All he does is lock eyes with Debbie Novotny and it almost seems as though he is trying to convey a message.

 

“Oh...Oh honey,” Debbie says, her voice cracking, “Come in...did you make new friends? They can come in too.”

 

On cue, the ducks waddle in and the rest of the gang stares at the scene in shock. Debbie has always been a little eccentric, but he never thought she would go completely nuts.

 

“Debbie, sweetheart?” Carl asks hesitantly as he dodges a duck, “What are you doing?”

 

Debbie picks up the black duck and holds him against her chest, doesn't answer her partner, and mutters, "I should have known. It's just been such a long time."

 

With that, she directs her attention to Ben and Brian.

 

“Ben. Brian. You can call off the search. Take down the billboards and get those commercials off the air. We don’t need them anymore.”

 

Brian sits up, “What are you talking about? Of course we need them.”

 

But Debbie shakes her head.

 

“No. We don’t. And I’ll tell you why.”

 

Debbie looks at all of them with a straight face and takes a breath.

 

“This is Michael. This duck is my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a humorous but accurate and disturbing article on the mating patterns of ducks, check out this link!
> 
> http://www.cracked.com/funny-2938-duck-rape/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the family learns of Michael's ancestors and the reason why he is the way that he is, another surprise is revealed.

Mysterious Marilyn’s heels click on the linoleum floor as she circles around Debbie and the duck...or Michael.

 

“There’s no doubt it’s him,” Marilyn concludes, confirming Debbie’s impossible claim, “Feathers as dark as night, too calm and knowing around you all.”

 

“Just like when he was a young boy,” Debbie concludes.

 

Brian rolls his eyes and stands up, “You are so full of shit, Marilyn. Michael? _Calm_? Yeah, right.”

 

Michael flaps his wings angrily and quacks in protest before Debbie shushes him by petting his back. 

 

“Don’t listen to him, sweetheart.”

 

The duck glares at Brian before looking at Ben, once again, pleadingly.

 

Ben looks around, unsure of what to say. He’s not convinced. This whole scenario is completely preposterous. They are just wasting time here with these ducks when they should be out looking for Michael. He’s sorry that his mother-in-law is obviously mentally disturbed by her son’s disappearance and this false prophet she called to confirm her hysteria but he can’t put up with it.

 

So Ben clears his throat and stands up as well.

 

“Brian’s right. Michael’s not calm-”

 

The duck lets out another quack but Ben holds up his hand to silence him.

 

“And he especially wouldn’t be calm if he turned into a duck. That’s just the way it is, Debbie. I agree that he’s a very persistent duck and seems to be highly intelligent but-”

 

“Quack! Quack quack quack!”

 

The duck flaps and hops up onto the kitchen table. Ben watches him silently as the duck stops right in front of him, pecks at his wedding ring, and extends his wings to point him himself.

 

“Quack,” the duck lets out softly, staring at Ben with intensity.

 

Ben feels himself shaking but shakes his head in denial, “No. No, you’re not my husband.”

 

“Ben, sweetheart,” Debbie tells him soothingly, “I can prove it to you. You all wait right here. I’ll be right back.”

 

Debbie gets up and quickly goes upstairs. The two minutes she’s gone, Ben just stares at the duck...at the man? The duck that may be a man. His man. God, why did his life have to become such a chaotic mess?

 

“Quack,” the duck whispers.

 

Ben swallows and starts to slowly reach out and touch the duck’s head but is interrupted by Debbie’s shriek.

 

“Here it is!” his mother-in-law cries as she runs down the stairs.

 

Debbie comes back into the kitchen and stands beside Ben.

 

“I shouldn’t have kept this a secret from Michael. He was only four so he doesn’t remember. But this happened once before. I...I was in complete shock. I didn’t know what was happening. If he hadn’t turned right in front of my very eyes I would have been in denial, just like you are now. But for about three months, my son wasn’t a little boy. He was a little duckling. Marilyn’s mother helped me get through it. You can get through it too.”

 

With that, Debbie passes him an aged picture. When Ben looks down, he feels shock course through his body.

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=hwljb8)

 

“...I-Is….Is this-?” Ben stutters, feeling hope, fear, bafflement, and dread all at once.

 

“That’s Michael,” Debbie confirms, “That’s my little boy.”

 

Ben bends over, gripping the table until his knuckles turn white. He tries to catch his breath and feels the du- _Michael_ nuzzle his arm.

 

He collapses back down in the chair and looks at Michael with wide eyes.

 

“Michael?” Ben says to the duck, voice filled to the brim with emotion, “Baby?”

 

“Quack!” Michael exclaims, love and relief lacing his voice.

 

Ben holds his arms out and Michael flies into them. He feels his face start to crumple as he breathes in Michael’s duckish scent. It’s different but there’s still the underlying scent of _home_.

 

“Give me that,” Brian mutters, taking the picture.

 

Ben ignores him as he holds his husband or whatever they currently are with Michael’s unexpected species change.

 

“Shit,” Brian says, studying the picture, “It’s true.”

 

“Daddy?” JR asks with both fear and awe as she leans into her disturbed older brother.

 

“Quack,” Michael confirms as he turns in Ben’s grasp to stare affectionately at his daughter.

 

“Let me see it,” Justin tells his ex before he takes it from the man’s hands, “How...how did…”

 

Excluding Ben and Debbie, the rest of the gang stare up at Marilyn, waiting for an explanation to all of this.

 

“I wasn’t there first hand. For the most part at least. I was only ten at the time and my mother was assisting Debbie with Michael. Oh, I played with the duckling from time to time when my mother brought me over and I knew he was technically a little boy but the way it worked was over my head at the time. I was just beginning to grasp the true strength of my own power and didn’t have the means to help other supernatural creatures at that point in my life.”

 

“Supernatural?” Lindsay gasps, “You mean he isn’t human?”

 

“If he was, he sure isn’t now,” Emmett says under his breath, getting a laugh out of Ted.

 

“He’s...humanlike. Hell, he’s mostly human. There’s just a little spark there that makes him not quite the same as all the rest.”

 

Marilyn looks at Debbie and she nods to give the psychic the okay. Marilyn goes out into the hall, comes back with a huge ancient book, and, with the flick of her wrist, the book turns to a page on its own.

 

“Michael Novotny comes from a family who was once very gifted in the art of shapeshifting. His great-great-great-great-great-great-”

 

“We get it,” the gang says in unison, not caring about the family tree.

 

“Fine. Alphonse Devore was the head of one of six supreme supernatural families in Western Europe. Alphonse hailed from France. He was very brutal. He would hunt innocents and eat their flesh because he could. But what do you expect? His go-to shift was a wolf. It was in his nature. In some ways, he fit in with the werewolf clans. But he had an advantage because he could shift into anything. If he was running from a pack, he could turn into something as small as a fly and get away. He was a powerful man. This angered the head of the supreme werewolf family, Diedrich Holtzer. Diedrich was not a good man himself. He wasn’t angered by Alphonse’s actions but by his ability to be...versatile. He vowed to kill Alphonse in order to absorb his power. Soon, Alphonse found himself on the run from the Holtzer pack. With his eldest son, he took off and disguised himself as…”

 

“A duck?”’ Ted guesses, intrigued by the story.

 

“Five points for the cutie on the left,” Marilyn says flirtatiously before continuing, “His son, Alphonse Jr, shifted into a duckling to disguise himself with his father. The abilities of shifting passes from father to son and mother to daughter so it wasn’t very hard once he saw his father in that form, even if his go-to shape was a wolf as well. They hid with a brace of ducks by a pond in the forest and the werewolves couldn’t find them. They thought they were safe and were just going to wait a little bit longer to make sure. Unfortunately, they underestimated the ducks they joined.”

 

“Ducks...ducks are interesting creatures. The males can be quite violent and manipulative within their own brace. But Alphonse thought he was safe. He could turn into almost anything, after all, so why wouldn’t he be? Besides, ducks are cute. But those ducks...those ducks caught him while he was sleeping for the first night in a week. Pecked his eyes and blood feathers out before snapping his neck. The transfer of power is a complicated thing in supreme families, especially with shifters. If the head kills himself, dies in an accident, or of natural causes, the status goes to the next in line, like the eldest child or the partner, and the family’s abilities stay the same. If the head is killed by another head or just a supe outside of the family, the surviving members go under the killer’s power. If they are killed by a human while they are in human form, the surviving members lose their power and become humans themselves. And if they are killed by a genuine member of the species they are taking the form of, the rest of the family is cursed to only be able to only shift into that animal and to never regain the power of a supreme family again. In Michael’s lineage’s case, that animal is a duck.”

 

Ben’s sure the whole room is gaping like he is but he can’t force himself to take his eyes off of Marilyn as she tells this fascinating story. The scholar in him wants to ask questions about the time period and shifters in the region of Tibet but he forces himself to stay on topic.

 

“So, even when Danny Devore came back into town, he didn’t say shit to either of you?” Brian asks Debbie, pursing his lips. 

 

“Oh, Danny doesn’t have the ability. He doesn’t even know about it,” Marilyn reveals, “After Alphonse Jr got over the trauma and grew up, he married a nice human girl and that’s the way it has mostly been for several generations. After a while, sometimes there’s a skip in the line because of that and it catches up later. Danny’s generation got skipped. Now, Danny’s father was a shifter. He kept it a secret and it’s a shame that he did. Poor man got shot down by hunters when he was flying by a river in West Virginia. It’s not like anyone could bring the body back. The only reason my grandmother knew was because she had a vision of it. Danny and his mother thought the man had taken off and ditched the family.”

 

“So, if he didn’t have the ability, how did he pass it down to Michael?” Mel asks.

 

“Danny is still a carrier. But since Danny couldn’t shift it makes Michael not very strong of a shifter. This is only the second time he has done it. Many shifters seem to be triggered by a full moon or absolute rage. While Michael’s trigger is an emotional one, it isn’t anger.”

 

Debbie turns to her son and clutches her heart, “Baby, what’s the matter? Oh, please tell me. Last time it just broke my heart.”

 

“Quack,” Michael chokes out, looking away from his mother.

 

“What is it?” Justin speaks up, “We need to know what emotion is causing Michael to turn into a duck. That way we can fix it.”

 

Marilyn sighs, “I’m afraid it won’t be that simple. His change doesn’t seem to happen just like that. It’s weeks, maybe months, in the making. The feeling builds up to become all-consuming and in order to escape, his primal urge to let his supernatural ability take over kicks in. Many would try anything in order to escape life if you’re depressed.”

 

“...So Michael turns into a duck when he’s sad? Shit, Brian. I thought you dealt with your emotions in a bad way,” Justin says to his ex, crossing his arms in defiance when Brian glares at him.

 

“More than sad,” Debbie corrects Justin softly, “Helpless. Heartbroken. Hopeless. Alone.”

 

After Debbie realizes what she has said, she turns to Ben in outrage.

 

“Why the hell haven’t you been taking care of my baby?!” Debbie yells as she whacks Ben on the back of the head.

 

“I have been! Debbie, would you stop hitting me?” Ben insists, batting her hands away.

 

Michael and the rest of the ducks start quacking up a storm, circling around Debbie in order to intimidate her to stop hitting the love of Michael’s life.

 

Debbie looks at the ducks in alarm before sitting back up straight and clearing her throat.

 

“Well, even if Ben isn’t at fault, he is my son’s husband. He of all people should know what has Michael so depressed. Last time it was because all the other children had a father and he didn’t. He just dwelled on it so much but we didn’t know the trigger at the time so it took a couple of months to pinpoint it. When we finally did, I thought about bringing Vic around but he was off fucking his way through Italy. So I did the next best thing: bought Michael a father figure who could understand him. Watching that duck with my baby just warmed my heart. Once Michael was content about our living situation again, he woke up as a little boy and told me our duck’s name was Geraldo, not Mr. Featherpuff. We had that duck for nine more years. He died the year before you came to town, Brian. I’m sure Michael mentioned him. He remembers Geraldo even though he doesn’t remember why we got Geraldo.”

 

“Yeah...I ignored that my best friend was a dweeb who used to have a pet duck,” Brian admits.

 

Debbie shakes her head at her pseudo son’s rudeness before turning back to Ben.

 

“So there’s an example, sweetheart. Is there anything you can think of that has him upset like that?”

 

Ben sighs and runs a hand down his face before looking down at Michael. Michael, ever so subtly, nods his permission to Ben.

 

“I’ve been so worried about him. It’s been hard since JR and Hunter left. Not that we aren’t proud of you or don’t understand but it’s been lonely. We...We want a family. Michael wants a baby so desperately. We’ve tried. We usually get denied by families for adoption since we’re gay and I’m positive. We did have one person who said yes but she changed her mind just a couple of months later when her aunt said she would get her a job after the baby was born. So we lost money on that but we had a little to spare. We decided to get donor eggs and a surrogate. My sister offered to donate her eggs but my colleague, who was going to be our surrogate, found out she has cancer. She’s going to be okay but she can’t do it. We looked at getting one through an agency but it’s too expensive. Our debt has been getting higher and we are spending all of our money trying for a child as well as child support for JR and the loans we got out for Hunter’s education. All great things so it’s no problem. But trying to have a child together has started to feel completely out of reach. Hunter has been so busy that we haven’t seen much of him for a while.”

 

“I don’t want it to be like that. I’m just getting a lot of work,” Hunter says, his voice stressed and guilt-ridden.

 

“I know, Buddy. God, we’re so proud of you. We just miss you a lot,” Ben insists before bracing himself to talk to Lindsay and Mel, “I don’t mean to put you girls on the spot, but you haven’t exactly come to visit recently nor have you accepted the days we wanted to visit. It is so hard for him, for both of us, to not see JR on a regular basis. I understand why you moved but you promised us that we would see her.”

 

“I know,” Mel tells him softly, “I’m sorry. Our money situation hasn’t been that great either. I didn’t expect the time it would take to get into the classes I would need to become a Canadian lawyer. We’re lucky that Linds got a job but it doesn’t pay as well as her job down here did. I just got licensed last year and I’m lower on the ladder than I should be at this point of my career. I mean, come on. I’m a public defender. I was a partner at a firm here. We’re struggling, Ben. Things are really hard right now.”

 

“Then you should have thought it through before you took off,” Brian snaps.

 

“Our children are safe!” Mel shoots back, “That’s all that matters to us.”

 

“Ladies, ladies not in front of the babies,” Marilyn shushes them, gesturing to Gus and JR.

 

“I’m NOT a baby,” JR insists, coming up to Marilyn, “I’m four years old!”

 

“Wonderful,” Marilyn drawls with complete disinterest, “We’re going off topic. If you want to make Michael turn back to the way he was before, these things, or at least some of these things, in his life need to be fixed.”

 

“Well, we can’t just move back,” Mel sighs, “Not right now. We have too many ties up there at the moment.”

 

Marilyn purses her lips, “Fine. The baby issue seems to be bothering Michael the most anyway. What he needs is a surrogate. Is that what would make you happy, Michael? A surrogate for a new baby?”

 

Michael stares at Marilyn intensely, as though he is trying to find a catch.

 

Marilyn starts to slowly walk around the table once more, staring down at each and every one of them.

 

“I don’t see why this is a problem. There are three people in this room alone who are completely capable of carrying a child for you.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lindsay frets, “Gus was awfully hard on me. As much as I love him, being pregnant with him was so miserable that I changed my mind about becoming pregnant again.”

 

“I am working way too much right now. I’m not at the top of things. Maybe in a couple of years that will change but by then I’ll be forty and I don’t know if I would be an ideal candidate to carry your child,” Mel admits.

 

Emmett looks around, “Who’s the third person? Debbie, have you not hit menopause yet?”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Debbie grumbles, “And besides, I’m his mother. I don’t think Michael wants me carrying his child. And frankly, the idea would disturb me as well.”

 

“So, what? Did you just say the wrong number?” Emmett asks, genuinely confused.

 

“No, there’s three,” Marilyn smirks.

 

“...Oh my god, you aren’t suggesting that Michael fuck one of the ducks-”

 

Everyone in the room but Brian groans as Emmett excuses himself by saying, “Well, what else am I supposed to think?!”

 

“No, Mr. Honeycutt. I am not suggesting that. There is another person in this room who has the ability to carry children.

 

As Ben looks around the room, he can see that everyone, including Michael, is as baffled as he is.

 

Except for Brian. Brian is as white as a sheet with small sweat beads starting to form on his forehead.

 

“Well, I give up,” Ted announces, “Who is it?”

 

Marilyn turns to look at Brian and murmurs, “Mr. Kinney? Don’t you want to help your friend?”

 

Every single person in the room stares at Brian intently as he glares at Marilyn with the promise of death in his eyes.

 

“Fuck you,” he says in a deadly whisper.

 

Marilyn purses her lips, “Come on, baby. You’re going to have to say something sooner or later.”

 

“Brian?” Justin asks, “What’s going on?”

 

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of the ability you have, Brian. You are special. You are _blessed_.”

 

“Even if I wanted to fucking help him, you know that I can’t. You fucking know. I can tell,” Brian seethes, gripping onto the table.

 

“What are you talking about? I know of what happened in the past but all I can tell is that you are still a healthy man. So what’s the problem?”

 

“I can’t help him!”

 

“Why not?” Marilyn presses.

 

“Because I’m already fucking knocked up!” Brian finally bellows, breathing heavily with anger.

 

The room is so silent that you could hear a pin drop and all Ben can think is, _’What. The. Fuck.’_

 

Marilyn takes pity and kneels down next to the angry man. A very brave move, if you asked Ben.

 

“Calm down,” she quietly orders, “I didn’t mean to make you so upset. But you couldn’t keep hiding it. You’re barely hiding it now under the loose jackets and sweatshirts you’ve been wearing.”

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Brian snaps, rubbing his stomach almost instinctually. 

 

“It’s going to be alright. What happened last time won’t happen again. But you are almost done with your first trimester. You need to go to Morgan and take care of yourself and the babies.”

 

Brian turns his head sharply at that, “It’s just baby. Singular.”

 

Marilyn shakes her head and smiles, “No, sugar. It’s babies. Plural. As in two. You’re going to be a lucky father of a little boy and a little girl as well as your eldest, Gus, of course. I already had the vision. You look pretty good considering it’s twins. But I’m sure your baby bump will pop out loud and proud in the next month or so.”

 

Ben thought today couldn’t get any more bizarre. He was wrong. 

 

And he’s proven that he’s wrong yet again when Brian lets out a sob and weeps into his hands.

 

As Justin stutters and tries to get Brian to snap out of it so he can get him to elaborate on whatever the fuck is going on inside his body, Marilyn stands up and brushes off her skirt.

 

“He’ll be okay,” she says calmly as she pats him on the shoulder and walks back over to Debbie and Michael, “Pregnancy hormones can even move the stone cold Brian Kinney to tears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you expected it. I told myself that I would never write mpreg but a couple readers have asked so I decided to do it in the silliest way I could think of. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael faces the new knowledge that he has and tries to make the best of things.

Michael isn’t sure what to say right now. What can he say? Congratulations? Why the fuck weren’t you more careful? Don’t worry, you’ll still be young and beautiful, even when your belly is so big that waddling will be a challenge? When the fuck did you start bottoming again? Didn’t you give up your occasional dabbling on the other side before you hit 20?

 

But he can’t ask any of those things. All he can do is quack.

 

He feels Ben stroke his feathers. Ben knows just what to do when he’s stressed out over something.

 

“Brian, you really need to tell me what’s going on,” Justin orders, gripping onto the man’s shoulder.

 

Brian wipes his eyes and lurches away from Justin’s touch. After a couple of breaths, he sits up straight and clears his throat.

 

“We found out what happened to Michael,” Brian says in a strangled tone, “And we found out his problem can be fixed so we don’t need your help. _I_ don’t need your help. Go on back to the big city, Sonny Boy.”

 

Justin stares at the man with wide eyes before standing up out of his chair so quickly that it falls over. 

 

“Fuck you,” Justin grits out as he vibrates with rage, “Fuck you, Brian! You are such a fucking asshole. Why wouldn’t you tell me something like this? Why wouldn’t you tell _anyone_ that this could happen to you?”

 

Brian looks at Justin with an eyebrow raised as though he can’t believe that Justin doesn’t know why. 

 

Michael is surprised when Justin turns to look at him accusingly, “Did _you_ know?”

 

“Quack!” Michael tells him, offended. He may have been able to keep his mouth shut if he had known Brian could get pregnant but he would have called Justin if he knew Brian planned on keeping an actual pregnancy from him. He isn’t that much of an asshole. 

 

“Neither of us knew,” Ben translates for him, “I honestly didn’t know this was possible...Brian, are you transgen-”

 

The look that Brian gives Ben is enough to silence him.

 

“Ben,” Brian prompts with a deadly calm voice, “Did my cock feel fake when I fucked you for a whole weekend at the White Party?”

 

Michael bites back a quackish groan as Ben blushes and mutters, “Fair point. Intersex then?”

 

“Depends on your definition,” Marilyn says from her seat, “Brian...Brian is physically above the constrictions that keep the male and female sexes separate. So in a way, you may be onto something.”

 

“Just shut the fuck up, Marilyn,” Brian orders standing up, “I’m leaving.”

 

“You can’t just go after you drop something like at!” Debbie yells, standing up as well.

 

“Brian, are you sure this isn’t just one big misunderstanding?” Lindsay asks nervously, “I mean, come on. You don’t even bottom.”

 

The room mutters in agreement and it’s the first time of the whole night that Justin looks almost amused but he stays quiet.

 

“I’m coming with you then,” Justin says softly but in a tone that leaves very little room for argument, “We need to talk, Brian. Straighten things out and start planning-”

 

Brian scoffs in the man’s face, “Actually, we don’t need to talk, Sunshine. We don’t need to do anything. We’re broken up, remember?”

 

“Only because you came to New York just to call things off! You weren’t even at my apartment for two minutes! Did I mention how much of a fucking asshole you are? I begged for you to stay and work things out. I told you I wanted to come _home._ And you told me it didn’t matter because you didn’t feel anything for me anymore. That we wouldn’t be together even if I moved back to Pittsburgh. You are such a fucking-”

 

Brian takes a step towards him, glaring. But then, he puts a classic Kinney smirk in place.

 

“Did you ever consider that maybe I broke things off because someone else caught my attention? Maybe I let someone else fuck me? Hell, maybe I let them do it all the time. And just maybe, Sunshine, you aren’t the father. Ever think of that?”

 

The room stays quiet as Justin glares at Brian. He doesn’t think that the two are even aware that the rest of them are still in the room. They are too focused on each other. He knows that if Brian weren’t pregnant and bouncing back and forth from one emotional spectrum to another, Justin would probably consider punching Brian in the face. Michael wouldn’t blame him.

 

“That’s such bullshit!” Justin says harshly, “You and I both know they are mine. What were you planning on doing, if not letting me be a father to them?” Were you going to get an abortion?”

 

Brian gulps, “No, I couldn’t do that. Not...not with our kids.”

 

“Then what? Give them up for adoption?”

 

“No. I was going to go away for a year or so. Out of the country. Give birth to him-her-…. _them_ there. After I recovered and got their papers sorted, I would come back and say I adopted them as a single parent. From Switzerland or somewhere.”

 

Justin gapes at him and then does something unexpected. He starts _laughing_.

 

“You do realize,” Justin gasps out between laughs, “That the idea of you leaving the country to adopt a set of twins because you wanted to be a single father is even less believable than you being pregnant right?”

 

Brian glares, “I was still working on the story. And that was only if the brats came out looking exactly like you. If they looked like me then I was going to say I got drunk and fucked a woman who wanted nothing to do with them after they were born.”

 

“Because that’s so much more believable,” Justin spits out before getting emotional, “Do you hate me? Why are you so set on doing this alone?”

 

Brian doesn’t answer and heads for the door. He turns his head to look at Justin when he opens the door.

 

“Just go back to New York, Sunshine. The kids and I will be fine. Your career is on the rise. Don’t fuck it up by coming back to the Pitts. Move on with your life and never look back.”

 

“Brian, stop!” 

 

But Brian is out the door and, within a few seconds, they hear the Camaro’s engine revving and the sound of tires on asphalt. 

 

“I have to go find him,” Justin mutters as he goes to get his coat.

 

“Let him have some time to himself,” Marilyn tells him as she puts a hand on Justin’s wrist, “He’s just going back to the loft. He’s not thinking straight and wants to calm himself down.”

 

Justin looks troubled by the order but sits back down at the table.

 

“Dad’s pregnant?” Gus suddenly asks, completely confused by everything that has happened.

 

“Oh sweetheart, he’s probably just joking,” Lindsay tells him, disturbed by the possibility, “Your father is a boy. Boys can’t get pregnant.”

 

“Brian isn’t just a boy,” Marilyn informs them, “He is one of several human incarnations of the God Dionysus. Of course he can get pregnant.”

 

“...I’m sorry, what?” Emmett finally asks to break the silence.

 

“Dionysus is the god of the grape harvest, wine, ritual madness, fertility, theatre, and religious ecstasy. Now, mind you, Brian doesn’t display all of these qualities. Dionysus has at least twenty other incarnations alive right now to cover the rest, some are decent and some are not. But he seems to have blessed Brian with fertility. Maybe with the theatrics too, considering what a drama queen he is.”

 

“How...What...How the hell do you know all of this? It’s completely crazy!” Lindsay sputters out.

 

Marilyn rolls her eyes, “Dear, who do you think told him about his first pregnancy back when he was in college?”

 

The gang looks at each other, willing themselves and the others to wake up. 

 

“Marilyn, you must be mistaken,” Debbie says softly, “I’ve known Brian since he was 14 years old. I would know about this.”

 

Marilyn sighs, “He didn’t even believe me until he had a miscarriage while he was in the bathroom at Babylon. I had to sneak the poor boy out. He was about four months along. It would have been a girl. Look, it isn’t my story to tell. Anything else about that period in his life has to come from him.”

 

“You know he won’t tell us!” Debbie exclaims, “I can’t believe he didn’t tell anyone. My poor baby. No one should go through something like that alone.”

 

Michael quacks in agreement, hurt that his friend wouldn’t confide in him. God, he should have seen the signs. He does remember a time when Brian was 18 or so and he had gained a little bit of weight. Michael just figured it was the freshman 15 or something but maybe it had been something much more complicated.

 

“Okay, this is getting annoying,” Apollonia quacks out, “I can only pick up bits and pieces of this conversation. I’m more fluent in Spanish and Italian than this ugly language. Of course, Duck is the most beautiful language of all.”

 

“It really is,” Betty adds, “And it’s universal. These people supposedly all speak English but it looks as though they don’t even know how to communicate and come to an agreement!”

 

“All they do is fight, act like they don’t believe each other, and keep secrets,” Hubert agrees.

 

“As much as I appreciate your insight, I really do need to figure out what’s going on with my friend.”

 

“He got himself knocked up, it seems like,” Georgina cracks in a quacking cackle, “You’ve got some interesting friends here, Michael.”

 

Michael rolls his eyes then notices the rest of the gang is staring at him in confusion.

 

Not being able to explain what he was talking about with the ducks, all he does his nod his head and say, “Quack.”

 

Lindsay shakes her head, “It’s just...It’s impossible! He doesn’t even have the parts to grow or deliver a baby!”

 

“Actually, he does,” Marilyn tells them, “He has a small passage that starts on the front side of his rectum, about eight or nine inches in. It stays closed unless he is very aroused. If he is aroused, it opens and starts to catch any sperm that comes its way to send up the passage. That passage leads up to a small makeshift womb that forms a new egg, or in this case two eggs, when it detects sperm. The eggs are then inseminated and it’s very similar to any normal pregnancy from then on out, with some minor differences of course, such as organ shifting which is quite doable for him due to who he is. When it’s time for him to deliver, the anus dilates and grows down and out so that the passage can extend right to the exit of his body. The walls of it strengthen and dilate as well so that he can perform natural childbirth.”

 

The silence is deafening before the disgust can give in.

 

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting!” Ted exclaims as he suppresses a gag.

 

“This is going to be quite the blow to Brian,” Debbie admits.

 

“Do you even know how the human reproduction system works?” Melanie demands to know, “What you said makes no sense at all.”

 

“How do you know all of this?” Justin asks her as he cringes.

 

“Quack! Quack Quack Quack!” Michael freaks the fuck out because god, he just can’t imagine.

 

“He...He can get a cesarian, right?” Lindsay asks hopefully.

 

Marilyn holds up her hand, “I know all of this because I helped take care of him since I’m the one who warned him of his state. I was a nursemaid of sorts to my doctor friend. Let’s just say she has some unique specializations. And no, Ms. Peterson. He can’t get a cesarian. Dionysus wouldn’t stand for a scalpel to come near his pregnant incarnation.”

 

“Yet this Dionysus let him have a miscarriage the first time around. He sounds like a prick to me,” Debbie remarks.

 

Before anything else can be said, the house shakes and two of the windows shatter. When the flickering overhead light swings back and forth before it falls in the middle of the table and four out of five of the ducks in the room fly around in a panic, Marilyn clears her throat.

 

“You don’t want to make Dionysus upset. He made that decision due to the fact that Brian wouldn’t stop drinking and doing drugs nor did he have a supportive partner to help him at the time. This time is different.”

 

The rest of them still in shock, Emmett clears his throat.

 

“Well, when lights start falling and ducks start flapping, I tend to take that as my cue to leave. Justin, give Brian my love. And Michael, baby, you stop by whenever you want. Even though you are a bit different now it doesn’t mean we can’t find loads to talk about. Toodaloo!”

 

Emmett dashes out of the house and Ben gets up.

 

“Michael! It’s okay now! Come down from the refrigerator!” 

 

Michael looks down at his husband before looking at Apollonia and Betty on top of the kitchen cabinets.

 

“Stay where you are, Michael,” Betty warns, “We’ll be safe up here.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not getting down. Fuck that!” Apollonia exclaims as she paranoidly looks around the room.

 

“I left California for a reason!” Hubert cries from the sink.

 

“You four are a bunch of pussies,” Georgina quacks as she hops on top of the light on the middle of the kitchen table.

 

“Michael, shhh...It’s over now. Come down. We’ll go home,” Ben says softly, holding his arms out. God, he just wants to fly into them. 

 

So he gives in. He flaps down to Ben’s arms and lets the man hold him. Unexpectedly, Betty, Apollonia, and Hubert come down to Ben’s feet and try and fail to climb up Ben’s legs. 

 

“I want a hug too!” Hubert cries, jumping up and down, “I am so frightened.”

 

“You can’t keep him to yourself Michael,” Apollonia warns, as she flies on top of him to stare at Ben, begging him for comfort.

 

“We don’t want to take him from you, sweetie,” Betty assures him, stepping onto Ben’s foot, “But facing death is such a trying experience. We want hugs too!”

 

Ben tries to look at all the ducks to gauge what is going on, “Oh...uh, do you want me to hold you too?”

 

“Quack!” the three ducks confirm in unison. 

 

Michael looks at his husband in exasperation then gives a nod of approval. Sighing, Ben sits down and the three ducks hop up on his lap so that they can all enter a group hug.

 

“His arms are so warm,” Apollonia sighs, snuggling into his husband’s armpit.

 

“And muscley!” Betty laughs.

 

“You are all so weird,” Michael mutters.

 

“Oh, isn’t this precious?” his mother says softly, coming out with her camera, “Ben, baby, sit still. JR, Hunter, Gus, you get in the picture too. I will hang this one up in the living room.

 

The three youngest enter the frame and Michael’s heart feels lighter when his four year old comes over to kiss his head.

 

“Missed you, Daddy,” his princess says softly.

 

Michael quacks, telling her that he missed her so much, before turning to nuzzle her sweet face. His little girl giggles and the camera flashes, capturing the moment.

 

It’ll be one for the family album.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They end up walking home on the crisp fall night. Michael seems to want to and Ben can’t deny him of anything right now. He can’t even put his foot down and say that Michael’s new friends can’t come with them. Even though it’s odd walking down the street with five ducks, he knows they bring Michael comfort because they are the only beings he can really talk to right now. So, along with Hunter, they all head back to the house by foot.

 

But just because they have found Michael doesn’t mean his fears are gone. He still feels sick. Because, come on, his husband is a duck because he got so depressed. Debbie was right, in a way. He should have seen the signs and taken care of him by doing absolutely everything in his power to make sure they had a baby. To make sure Mel and Lindsay would fucking listen and realize that their move really hurt him, Michael, and Brian. 

 

Jesus, Brian. He knows it isn’t fair but Ben can’t help but be a little pissed at him. Logically he knows that Brian didn’t want anyone to know about his condition, especially with Michael being the way that he was. And, hell, they really did need to know. He was family and Ben loved him like he loved the rest of the crazy bunch. And if Michael weren’t a duck right now, he would probably be very worried about Brian. But what Michael is going through is serious. Ben felt they should be focusing on him, not Brian. He knows he’s biased but Michael is a _duck_ , for Christ’s sake. Brian was just knocked up, which is something Ben would probably consider for him and Michael if it were an option for them. But Brian can’t see the blessing. He just pushes away the father of his children, acts like a dramatic prick, and fights with Justin in order to captivate the attention away from Michael’s problems. Dick.

 

“Quack? Quack Quack Quack?” Michael asks, pulling him away from his thoughts.

 

“I have no idea what you’re saying to me,” Ben admits, “But I’m glad you are here.”

 

Michael looks at him softly and Ben knows that means Michael would be giving him that kind small smile while his eyes twinkled before pulling him in for a kiss. God, he can’t wait until they figure out a way to turn Michael back. 

 

“This is so fucking weird,” Hunter mutters.

 

“It’s all very unexpected, that’s for sure,” Ben agrees.

 

“I’m going to be coming home a lot more,” Hunter tells him with conviction, “I don’t want this happening again. I know it’s more to JR and wanting a new baby but I think of you guys as my parents. It kills me that you have been going through all of this.”

 

“Bud, it isn’t your fault,” Ben tells him, “Don’t get us wrong, we are both ecstatic that you want to come around more.”

 

“Quack,” Michael agrees, nodding his head vigorously.

 

“But we accepted your decision to go and build your career. That’s what people your age do and it’s to be expected. Michael has missed you just as much as JR but JR is four years old and he didn’t expect for her to be more or less kept from him.”

 

“You need to tell them to get their asses back here,” Hunter says harshly, “He _needs_ her. They aren’t even doing that great up in Canada anyway! They moved out of the country and didn’t even think of the paperwork and the immigration process. I’m surprised they got as far as they did and their situation still sucks!”

 

“I know you feel that way. And you have so many good points. They were just frightened by what happened and felt that it was for the best at the time. They let their emotions rule their decision to leave."

 

Hunter nods and the seven of them step up onto the porch. He unlocks the door and the ducks come waddling into the house without his permission but he’s sure that Michael gave them permission so he bites his tongues and instead says, “Michael? Can you tell them to...you know, not make a mess or anything?”

 

“Quack,” Michael assures him before waddling into the kitchen to hop up onto the counter by the bread box.

 

Ben walks over as Michael and the rest of the ducks look up at him pleadingly. 

 

“You want something to eat?” He asks softly.

 

All of the ducks start quacking up a storm and, just as Ben goes to open the bread box, he thinks of something.

 

“Hold on a minute,” he tells them before running to his laptop. 

 

Michael follows him curiously and Ben googles ‘What to feed ducks.’

 

“Bread has little to no nutritional value for ducks,” Ben tells him, standing up, “We have some frozen peas you all can eat.

 

He can swear Michael is glaring at him but he won’t harm his husband in this state, nor will he harm the other ducks who have taken it upon themselves to help Michael.

 

Ignoring Michael’s expression, he gets five small bowls out of the cabinet and puts an equal amount of frozen peas in them before putting them on the floor.

 

“There,” Ben says kindly, “Eat up.”

 

All the ducks but Hubert glare at him before giving in and eating their dinner. 

 

Hunter had a pretty long day so he heads up to his room after he tells him and Michael goodnight. Michael looks up from his peas, waddles over to Hunter, and lets out a meaningful quack.

 

“Yeah, I love you too,” Hunter tells him.

 

Michael lets out a sigh of relief before running back over to peck Georgina away from his peas.

 

After they eat, Ben puts a warm thick blanket on the the back porch for the other ducks to sleep on before he and Michael go inside. He puts on a movie for the two of them to watch but they both fall asleep, Ben with his head nodded forward and Michael in his lap.

 

He wakes up and Michael is still fast asleep. Stroking the feathers on his back, he can admit to himself that Michael is still adorable even as a duck. But he just wants his human husband again. First thing tomorrow, they were going to search for a way to make Michael happy with life again. Ben would do anything to make sure the love of his life was happy.

 

“Michael?” Ben prompts softly, “Michael, you want to head up to bed?”

 

Michael stirs and lets out a sleepy quack before nodding, only to nod back off.

 

His poor baby. He can’t imagine how stressed he’s been. He has to be exhausted. He deserves to have a night in his own bed so Ben gently picks him up and carries him up the stairs. He softly lays Michael down on his pillow before going to get ready for bed. When he comes back, he lies down next to the duck and closes his eyes. He can’t help but smile when he feel the duck’s chin rest on his forehead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They talk to Carl the next day about the ongoing search for Michael. Well, Ben talks and Michael quacks to let them know of his opinion on things. Carl tells him that he will figure it out but Michael may have to check himself into the hospital for a day or two to keep up appearances. 

 

“Quack!” Michael tells them, refusing the option.

 

“Michael, you don’t want them thinking that you just took off. Yes, you have every right to as an adult but they’ll see it as wasting their resources. You disappeared when Ben thought you were extremely ill anyway. It would be the best course of action if we say you managed to wander outside of town and were cared for by Marilyn’s friend for a few days. That way no one looks like they are in the wrong.”

 

“...Quack,” Michael finally agrees, seeing Carl’s point. 

 

After Ben sees Carl out, he and Michael play Monopoly with Hunter and Michael takes them for everything, as always. After Hunter gets over the frustration of losing to a duck, he tells them he’s going to meet up with a couple of friends from high school for lunch so they send him off and Ben just talks and talks to Michael. It’s not exactly the same but he knows Michael is in there, listening and making notes of what to tell him once he’s able to again.

 

“I was...I was just so scared,” Ben admits, holding Michael’s wing, “I honestly thought you were going to die. I prayed to any higher being that was out there that you would be okay. I didn’t care if I had to be your nursemaid for the rest of my life. As long as you made it through, I would make sure you had everything I could give you.”

 

“Quack,” Michael chokes out, coming over to lean against Ben.

 

“We’re going to live a long and happy life, Michael,” Ben tells him fiercely, “We _will_.”

 

“Quack. Quack Quack,” Michael murmurs.

 

Before Ben can answer, the phone starts to ring. Even though he wants to talk to Michael more, he sees Brian’s name on the Caller ID and knows he has to answer.

 

“Hello?” Ben answers as he pets Michael’s head.

 

“Tell Mikey to come over,” Brian says quietly.

 

Ben sighs, “Brian, I don’t want to put him through more stress than he’s already going through. I know you are having a rough time but when it comes down to it, you are having two children while my husband is stuck as a duck. I need to put him first right now and I don’t want you making him more tense.”

 

“I just...I just want to _talk_ to him,” Brian admits, his voice shaking, “I need to talk to my best friend.”

 

Ben sighs and looks to Michael, “You okay with going over Brian’s? He wants to talk to you.”

 

“Quack!” Michael says happily as he flaps his wings and hops down from the couch. Ben laughs a little and shakes his head. Some things will never change.

 

“He’ll be over in a little bit,” Ben tells Brian over the phone.

 

“...Thank you. I’ll keep an eye out for him.”

 

Brian hangs up and Michael hops in front of the door.

 

“Woah. Why are you in such a rush, baby? I was going to drive you.”

 

Michael shakes his head and quacks some more.

 

“What, you want to fly instead? You think you can get rid of me so easily?” Ben teases.

 

Michael looks at him affectionately before looking towards the door again. Ben sighs and gives in.

 

“Be careful, alright?” No crossing busy streets or getting close to that redneck asshole’s house down on Monroe.”

 

“Quack,” Michael tells him, letting him know what that he understands.

 

“I’ll pick you up, okay? Just peck at the phone to tell Brian to call me.”

 

Michael nods and Ben opens the door. He watches his husband cross the porch and take off in flight towards his friend’s loft. He looks so graceful.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael flies to the large ledge by Brian’s window and quacks loudly to let his friend know of his arrival.

 

Brian turns his head from the couch when he hears Michael outside. Michael feels his eyes widen when Brian gets up. The man had been wearing jackets or looser shirts recently but he was wearing one of his form fitting white t-shirts and sweatpants now that he was at home and, shit, he really does have a baby bump. It wasn’t that big yet but it was there.

 

Brian opens the window and helps Michael inside before going over to sit on the couch. Watching his friend closely, Michael can see that he is troubled. Brow creased and a hand on his belly, Brian says, “Thanks for coming over.”

 

“Quack,” Michael tells him because why wouldn’t he?

 

“I know you have a lot of shit on your plate right now,” Brian begins.

 

“Quack,” Michael comforts, coming closer. Why does Brian think he’s bothering him with this?

 

“I just...I don’t know. Need to unload. I didn’t go to work today. I felt too sick this morning. It’s been getting better but today was awful.”

 

Michael hops up onto the couch and rubs his belly with his forehead, trying to soothe it if it is still acting up.

 

“You’re really weird, you know that?” Brian smirks down at him.

 

Michael looks up and glares before settling next to the man.

 

“Quack.”

 

He thinks he is pretty clear with what he is saying. He must be because Brian does start talking.

 

“I’m so fucking scared, Mikey,” Brian whispers.

 

“Quack,” Michael murmurs, letting him know that it was alright.

 

“I don’t have anyone-”

 

“Quack,” Michael warns.

 

“Yeah, I have you. But-”

 

“QUACK,” Michael says again.

 

Brian stares at him then scoffs, “You mean Justin?”

 

“Quack,” Michael confirms.

 

“I’m not going to ruin his life, Mikey. I can’t do that to him. I never should have let him get attached to a freak like me in the first place. I’m worried about what people will think about me but, god, what about him? People will probably laugh at him for being with some old, f-fat, pregnant guy from Pittsburgh. He deserves better than that. Better than me-”

 

“QUACK!” Michael yells, flapping his wings before really getting into it.

 

“Quack! Quack quack quack quack! Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack. Quack quack quack. Quack. Quack! Quack quack quack quack quack!” Michael tells his friend passionately because he really needs to hear it.

 

“I don’t know what you just said but I know I’m right on this. When I suspected something was up and took a test over a month ago, I thought about trying to get an abortion. But it killed me to think about it. When I...Fuck, I never told anyone this but when I had my miscarriage, I was pretty devastated. And that baby just belonged to my jock roommate who I got too drunk with then decided to give in when he got curious about fucking a guy. I know losing her was my fault. I thought Marilyn was batshit so I kept drinking, smoking, and doing E. Even if Dionysus was protecting her from becoming fucked up, he took her away anyway because I was such a fuck up. I don’t know why he hasn’t made me have another miscarriage, but I guess I’m better than I was. I don’t drink as much as I used to and once I found out I stopped everything. So I knew I wanted them alive. I thought about giving them up for adoption. Shit, I even thought about telling you and Ben and offering to give them to you.”

 

“Quack,” Michael says, emotion lacing his quack. It’s so thoughtful of Brian but he doesn’t expect that kind of sacrifice out of his friend.

 

“I just...I can’t. If I had gotten knocked up by anyone else, I would probably let you father them in a heartbeat. But they’re Justin’s. Mine and Justin’s. I’m too selfish to give them up.”

 

“Quack quack quack,” Michael tells him, letting him know that he isn’t selfish, just human.

 

Brian sighs and stares at Michael, “Shit, we make a couple of really fucked up friends, don’t we?”

 

“Quack!” Michael laughs, laying his head on Brian’s belly. Brian sighs, pets him, and surprisingly lets him stay there.

 

A few minutes have passed when the door opens and Justin walks in. Both he and Brian stay silent as the young man walks over and puts his bags down.

 

“Please tell me you’ve had enough time to decompress,” Justin murmurs as he stares at his lover.

 

Michael sits up and sees Brian hesitate before nodding.

 

“Because I’m not leaving you, Brian. I won’t leave our son and daughter. I love you and I love them too.”

 

Michael is surprised when tears spring to Brian’s eyes. Brian blinks a few times before reaching out and saying, “I’m _sorry_. I’m really sorry, Sunshine.”

 

Justin rushes over on the other side of Brian, holds him close, and kisses the man’s face before gently lifting up his shirt.

 

“Hi, babies,” Justin says, laughing softly, “I’m your daddy.”

 

Brian rolls his eyes but holds his belly as Justin kisses it. As cute as it would be with any other couple, watching Brian and Justin behave like this is just bizarre. 

 

“When do they start kicking?” Justin asks excitedly.

 

“I only hit the 13 week mark today, Sunshine. They won’t start kicking for a while. From what I’ve read online, it sometimes takes longer to feel them move due to them having less room.”

 

“...You’ve read up on twins already?” Justin asks, starting to smile.

 

Brian groans, “Shut up. I just thought it would be best if we were prepared.”

 

“We will be. We’ll be so prepared. This is going to be fantastic, Brian.”

 

Michael knows the two need some time alone so he starts to peck at Brian’s phone, trying to give him a hint.

 

“Hey! Why are you fucking with my phone, Michael?” Brian asks, ripping the phone away from his reach.

 

Michael glares before explaining with a, “Quack! Quack Quack Quack!”

 

“I think he wants you to call someone,” Justin explains putting his arms around Brian’s stomach.

 

Brian kisses Justin’s head before asking, “Want me to call Ben? One quack for yes and two quacks for no.”

 

“Quack!” Michael confirms.

 

Brian nods then presses the speed dial and starts talking when Ben picks up.

 

“Hey, your husband started pecking the phone and wanted me to call you. You’ll pick him up? Alright, see you soon. Bye.”

 

“Michael, you don’t have to leave,” Justin tells him sincerely.

 

“Quack. Quack quack,” Michael excuses because he really doesn’t want to intrude.

 

Justin looks confused but nods anyway before cooing over Brian’s small baby bump again. They don’t stop until Ben rings the bell.

 

Justin gets up, telling Brian he is taking care of his every need today (which Brian just scoffs at.) Michael can’t help but be a little relieved when Ben is in the doorway, waiting to take him home.

 

Michael quacks a goodbye to both of them and starts to follow Ben out the door but is stopped by the sound of his name.

 

“Michael?” Brian calls out, “We’re going to figure out a way to fix this. I will do everything I can to make sure you and Ben have the family you deserve.”

 

Michael knows that if he had a human mouth, he would be smiling sadly at his best friend. He knows Brian tends to pull through but he and Ben have had such a string of bad luck that it’s gotten to the point where he’ll believe it when the papers are signed and there’s a baby in his arms.

 

Ben gives Brian and thankful look before closing the elevator door. 

 

As they ride back home and Ben hums along with the radio, Michael realizes that he is really happy for his best friend, even if he is a bit jealous. Not for the reasons some may think. He’s over Brian. He’ll always love him but he finally loves him as the brother he’s always been. But...he would just like for he and Ben to experience the joy Brian and Justin must be feeling right now. He would even take the fear that seems to come along with it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight days pass and there’s still been no change. There are some upsides to everything. Mel and Lindsay are still in town with the kids so that means he and Ben have and JR several nights in a row while Justin and Brian have had Gus. It makes him so happy to have her here. They run around in the yard and play hide and go seek. He’s missed her laugh and smile so much.

 

“Daddy, watch this!” JR demands as she pumps her legs on the swing.

 

“Quack!” Michael commends her, so proud of his little girl.

 

Ben comes out to tell the lunch is ready and they go in. Ben gives him peas and brown rice and leaves some out for their friends. They’re coming over tonight to hang out once Lindsay comes and gets her in an hour. He’s a little sad about that but they’ll be in for a few more days so he knows he’ll see her soon. 

 

“Is Daddy going to turn back soon? We’ve been having lots of fun!” JR exclaims after swallowing her bite of grilled cheese. 

 

“I hope so,” Ben tells her as he sits down next to her, “Even though your daddy is right here, I miss being able to talk to him.”

 

JR nods, “I like him both ways. I like him as a duck ‘cause he’s a duck but I like him as a boy because he gives me hugs and can give me piggyback rides.”

 

Ben smiles, “I’m glad you can see the bright side either way, baby. Your daddy is a pretty amazing guy.”

 

“Uh huh! I love my daddy!”

 

JR hops down from her chair and gives Michael a hug. Michael quacks at her lovingly and realizes that he really is a lucky man. If only he could see her more. 

 

The doorbell rings and Lindsay comes inside. JR runs to her mother and gets lifted up. 

 

“Thanks for watching her, Ben,” Lindsay says gratefully. 

 

“We both watched her,” Ben tells her seriously, “Michael played with her all day.”

 

Lindsay glances at Michael and winces at the duck, realizing he’s there. Michael feels a stab of bitterness at Lindsay’s obvious discomfort.

 

“Right, of course. Well, thank you both,” she tells them.

 

“You alright, Lindsay?” Ben asks suspiciously.

 

“I’m...I’m just sad. Sad for Michael. I’m sorry if I am coming off as strange. I feel like I need to put my life in perspective. First Michael turning into a duck, then finding out about Brian. I just...I haven’t been here to see the signs for either scenario.”

 

Ben takes pity on her then, “Don’t worry. I _was_ here and never could have predicted any of this.”

 

“But you knew that Michael was depressed. That Brian felt lonely with Justin and Gus away. I just assumed everything was fine.”

 

“Lindsay...How could you assume that when you and Mel have been pushing Michael and Brian away?”

 

Michael winces at Ben’s accusation. Even though he feels the same way deep down, actually saying it feels like going too far. But surprisingly Lindsay nods and looks away.

 

“I suppose I deserve that. I’m very sorry. If I had known how much it would hurt all of you...I don’t know what I would have done.”

 

“It’s too late to go back now, I guess. As long as you two are happy up there then we’re happy for you. Are you happy?”

 

Lindsay shrugs, “I don’t know. I honestly don’t.”

 

“Well, you should think on what would make you all happy. We’ll pick up JR in the morning to take her over to Debbie’s. Thanks for letting us have her for a couple of days.”

 

“Anytime...And I mean that this time.”

 

Lindsay heads out the door after JR enthusiastically waves goodbye to them and Ben collapses down into the couch. Michael waddles over, hops up into his lap, and that’s where they stay until they hear quacking outside.

 

“Your friends are here,” Ben murmurs as he gets up.

 

His husband gets up and opens the door to let the four ducks in the house.

 

“Fuck, it’s cold out there!” Georgina exclaims, her feathers still puffed out.

 

“It’s that time of the year!” Betty laughs.

 

“Fuck the cold. I’m telling you, _novia_ , we need to go down to Miami for a couple of months this winter. The ducks there are CRAZY.”

 

“But Pittsburgh is my home,” Betty sighs, “I’d miss it too much.”

 

“Miami scares me,” Hubert admits, “I heard there’s a lot of crime there.”

 

“Hubert. Dumbass. We don’t need to be scared of the crime rates. What you should be scared of are backwoods lunatics who want to shoot us down. In my opinion, the bigger the city, the better. They’re too busy shooting each other and not shooting us,” Apollonia debates.

 

“Guys, how about we all stop arguing for a second and just settle down?” Michael suggests, trying to diffuse the situation, “We can play Monopoly.”

 

“You won last time and Ben had to move all of our pieces. I don’t see what’s so great about that game anyway,” Apollonia sasses.

 

“How about never have I ever?” Georgina proposes.

 

Michael sighs at that. He already knows the outcome when he plays this game with ducks.

 

“Never have I ever ate with a fork,” Betty smirks.

 

Michael rolls his eyes and holds up a wing.

 

“Never have I ever laid an egg,” Michael throws out.

 

Apollonia, Georgina, and Betty grumble as they hold up a wing.

 

“Never have I ever kissed a human,” Georgina laughs.

 

Michael braces himself as he holds up the second wing and the ducks cackle.

 

“Michael loses! Michael is a slut!” the ducks quackishly chant.

 

“Because I’ve eaten with a fork and kissed a few guys?” Michael asks.

 

“Girl, don’t try to play innocent,” Apollonia smirks.

 

Michael sighs as the remaining ducks continue to play. They are so strange.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael is woken up by someone pounding on the front door downstairs. He looks at the clock and sees that it says 8:30 am so he quacks softly into Ben’s ear to ease him into the conscious world.

 

“Hmmm?” Ben stirs, “Class isn’t ‘till six.””

 

Michael stifles an amused quack and quacks again to get his husband to realize that someone is knocking at the door.

 

“Who would be-?” Ben starts before sighing and getting out of bed.

 

Michael hops out and follows his husband and Hunter comes out of his room groaning.

 

“Who the fuck is here this early?” the son grumbles.

 

“Guess we’ll find out,” Ben says as he approaches the door.

 

When the door opens, a small crowd of people come inside. Ma, Carl, Mysterious Marilyn, Ted, Blake, Lindsay, Mel, Gus, JR, Justin, Brian (who really has been starting to show more these last couple of days), Emmett, Drew Boyd, Cynthia, and some blonde woman who Michael has never met.

 

“Uh...hi?” Ben greets them, a bit confused.

 

“Who the fuck has a party at 8:30 in the morning?” Apollonia quacks, yet rushing inside with the other ducks since she’s a nosy bitch.

 

“I don’t know why they’re all here,” Michael admits.

 

“I...I thought we were going to meet up later after we picked up JR. And I thought it was only going to be a few of us, not…”

 

“Seventeen of us?” Debbie guesses.

 

“Yeah. Something going on?”

 

“...There’s been a change of plans,” Lindsay admits, “We’re heading back to Toronto this afternoon.”

 

Michael feels his stomach sink through the floor. He knew his baby had to go back home but he was supposed to have a few more days with her.

 

“Lindsay,” Ben says in a low voice, “Michael really needs to spend time with JR right now. They love each other and-”

 

“Let us finish,” Mel requests.

 

Ben stares at her before waving a hand to let her know to go on.

 

“We talked about it most of the day yesterday before talking to our old colleagues here. You and Brian both pointed out some really eye opening reasons as to why our move was a bit hasty. I can’t tell you how stressful it has been with the visas and not seeing you all. And it’s not fair to the kids. They’ve missed you so much. It’ll take about a month or two to sell our home and get a place here but we miss Pittsburgh. We want to come back.”

 

Michael feels his heart beat heavily with happiness and, if he were human, he may cry tears of joy. He’s starting to feel different already. Maybe once this sinks in, he’ll turn back into his old self.

 

“That is fantastic news!” Ben exclaims, “God, I am so happy to hear that. You have no idea.”

 

“I’m coming back home, Uncle Ben!” JR tells him enthusiastically as she runs into Ben’s arms.

 

Ben picks her up with a laugh and spins her around, “Any more great news?”

 

“Drewsie and I are back together!” Emmett squeals, “My baby has turned 21 and is ready for a steady romance with his one and only.”

 

Drew huffs out a laugh but pulls Emmett in for a kiss. Michael is so happy for them. Despite how different the two are, they are really great together.

 

“I have some news,” Brian announces, stepping forward.

 

“Have you chosen a color pattern for the nursery at Britin?” Emmett gasps.

 

Brian stares at him bewildered before Justin laughs and says, “I have, but that’s not the news.”

 

Brian shakes his head at his partner’s and Emmett’s exchange but stays on topic.

 

“I know money is becoming a bit of an issue for you two. Yeah, you have enough to pay bills and to go visit Hunter and JR. You even have some saved for a new kid when it comes to supplies and hospital bills. But being gay isn’t cheap and not everyone is as lucky as I am. You have to pay an arm and a leg for procedures and and extra people in order to get the child you deserve. It’s not fair but that’s the way it is. Luckily I have more money than I know what to do with. This woman right here is Cynthia’s younger sister. She’s going to be your new surrogate-”

 

“QUACK!” Michael yells. He’s can’t accept that kind of gift!

 

“Mikey, I already fucking paid her. You’re not willing to give the money back, are you Angelica?”

 

“No. Sorry,” Angelica shrugs. 

 

“Then it’s settled. Ben, your sister told me you have some of her eggs frozen at a fertility center here. You have an IVF appointment next week. Better figure out a way to become human before that, Mikey.”

 

Ben looks back and forth between Angelica and Brian, trying to figure out the catch. There isn’t one. Michael can already tell.

 

So Ben nods then squats down to Michael’s level.

 

“I don’t think we’re going to talk your best friend out of this,” Ben chuckles softly. 

 

“Quack,” Michael agrees. Brian’s always been a stubborn fucker.

 

“Baby, this is what we’ve been waiting for. This is what you wanted so badly.”

 

“...Quack…” Michael admits. Shit, why does he feel so strange?

 

“...We’re going to have a baby,” Ben finally chokes out, as if it is actually hitting him, “Michael, we’re going to raise a child. Another one! And there is no one in this world who I would rather do this with. I love you so much. And I will love that baby more than anything in the world because that baby will be a part of you and, in the closest way we can accomplish, a part of me.”

 

Michael feels himself breathing heavily and suddenly his body jerks. He falls onto his back and spreads his wings as his bones start to shift. He can hear Ben, Brian, JR, and his mother shouting but he can’t answer them. Please PLEASE don’t let him die in front of his daughter. God, he would do anything to make sure that didn’t happen. Jesus, when is this going to stop?

 

“Michael?” Ben chokes out.

 

“D-Daddy?” JR sobs, frightened.

 

Michael groans and opens his eyes before realizing what sound he actually made.

 

It was human.

 

Sitting up, he puts his hands in front of his face and gasps. Ten fingers. He looks down. Two legs and ten toes. Oh my god. Oh my god!

 

“Welcome back, baby!” Ben laughs, pulling him in to kiss him for the first time in almost two weeks. 

 

“You’re back, Daddy! You’re back!” JR laughs as she claps her hands.

 

Ted throws a blanket over his naked body and he’s incredibly grateful. He really doesn’t want to be naked in front of his daughter, Gus, Carl, or his mother.

 

The whole room is happy with the accomplishment and Michael is happy too. That is, until he actually starts thinking about it.

 

“What the fuck, Ma?” he finally explodes out of the blue, “How could you not tell me that I could turn into a duck?”

 

“Baby, I told you. I thought it was phase!” 

 

“That gave you no right to keep it from me,” Michael scolds before pointing at Marilyn, “And you! How in the hell do you know everything there is to know? From the Devore family history to the way Brian’s reproductive system works to shifters to Dionysus! What are you, a spy?”

 

Marilyn thinks about it, “I guess that could be a word for it. But I just like to think of myself as the woman who keeps track of Pittsburgh’s oddest. I do my homework, what can I say?”

 

Michael gapes before shaking his head and muttering, “I can’t believe this. This is so fucked up.”

 

“Nice thoughts, babe. Think positively,” Ben reminds him, “We’re going to have another kid. Just keep your mind on that.”

 

Michael takes a breath and nods before turning his head to look at Betty, Apollonia, Georgina, and Hubert. He’s really going to miss talking to them. What if they don’t recognize him anymore? They might think of him as just another human and the thought of them waddling away from him _hurts_.

 

“Why don’t you take a picture?” Apollonia asks sarcastically, “It’ll last longer.”

 

Michael breaks out into a grin, “I’m so glad I can still understand you guys still. You all are welcome to come over anytime, you hear me? I know we’re a bit different now but I’ll make sure you have food every day and a warm place to sleep should you need it. Think of my home as a safe haven for the four of you.”

 

“Oh Michael, you are so kind,” Betty blushes.

 

“That’s really upstanding of you, Michael!” Hubert nods.

 

“Just make sure you have something other than peas,” Georgina requests, rolling her eyes. 

 

Michael laughs and turns to the gang, “God, they crack me up.”

 

His human friends stare at him bewildered before Emmett clears his throat.

 

“It is absolutely amazing that you can still talk to ducks, don’t get me wrong. I mean, it’s like a super power! But you may want to refrain from doing it in public.”

 

The rest of the gang mutters in agreement before Brian interrupts.

 

“Now that Michael is back to normal, I guess we can drop the bad news,” Brian announces.

 

“It’s not bad news,” Justin reminds him.

 

Brian smirks, “He’s right. It’s just bad news for you all. Sunshine and I are going to spend the next six months in the sunshine, far away from the Pitts.”

 

There’s a brief bout of silence before everyone starts jumping in.

 

“Sweetheart, you need your family there for you during your pregnancy!”

 

“We decided to move back for you, you asshole!”

 

“Brian, do you think it’s wise to leave when not many doctors are experienced with men in your condition?”

 

“But-”

 

Brian holds up his hand and they stop their complaints.

 

“It’s only until after I give birth. My doctor and her team are coming with us. We’re renting out a secluded villa in Hawaii and a few apartments for them a couple miles away. I’m not going to go through a pregnancy where everyone knows me. You all know that it will end up in the local papers then eventually be thrown into the national headlines. I can’t do it. This way I can stress a lot less over my pregnancy and Sunshine and I can have an extended honeymoon of sorts. This is what I want. It isn’t for good, I promise.”

 

Brian puts his arm around Justin’s waist and they smile at each other before meeting for a kiss. They look so happy. 

 

“Well, if it is what is best for your health and happiness then I’m happy for you,” Michael smiles.

 

Brian looks to Michael gratefully, “Thanks, Mikey.”

 

“You all can come out to where we are staying to meet our son and daughter. Brian may not want you in the room when they are born but you can wait outside and be the first ones to meet the new additions,” Justin informs them.

 

That has the rest of the gang smiling for the couple and soon, as cheesy as it is, they find themselves in a group hug.

 

What a wonderful day this is. Back to normal with his old friends, joined by his new ones, and finding out that Operation Baby is a go. On top of all that, he hasn’t seen Brian this happy in years. 

 

He’s the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left then the epilogue! There is a time jump after this chapter as well to speed things along. Let me know what you think by commenting! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two births, ducks in love, and a lot of kids make Michael's life quite interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet and only a short epilogue left! Hope you have been enjoying this story!

_Five months later…_

 

“God, I hope they decided to spread their legs today,” Michael groans, “They have been so bashful the last couple appointments. I just want to know what they are, you know?”

 

Doctor Robinson laughs as she gets the gel out, “So you’ve said. But twins can be hard to figure out. They start acting sneaky, even in the womb.”

 

As Doctor Robinson preps Angelica for the ultrasound, Michael turns to Ben.

 

“I wish Marilyn was still in the Pitts. She might be able to tell us,” he mutters.

 

Ben snorts, “I could tell that she knew once we made the announcement.”

 

“Why did she have to pick Brian to be her favorite?” Michael smiles, “She told him what his twins were right from the get go.”

 

“Granted, he needed some encouragement,” Ben reminds him.

 

“The babies are looking good. Baby A has a strong heartbeat and is in the right position. Baby B is getting there as well and seems to be feeling a bit feisty this morning.”

 

“I have been feeling some movements today,” Angelica admits as she looks down at her stomach.

 

“Let me get a reading of their...oh dear,” Doctor Robinson trails off.

 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asks frantically, trying so hard not to panic.

 

“Is there a deformity? Is one of them sick? Is-” Ben starts to list off but is cut off by Robinson waving her hand.

 

“No, no. It isn’t that. Baby B turned a little and gave me a better look at what was behind them. It looks like there is a hidden triplet there. If you look behind Baby B, you can actually see Baby C coming into view quite clearly.”

 

“Baby C?” Ben asks again, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“Baby C,” Doctor Robinson confirms as she rolls the ultrasound wand around Angelica’s belly. 

 

“I knew it,” Angelica glares, “I knew it was more than twins. I knew I was fatter than I should be. My body is going to be ruined.”

 

“You sure do have you sister’s charm,” Michael remarks as he runs a shaky hand through his hair, “I’m not trying to be rude here, doc, but how did you not catch the third baby until now?”

 

“The babies’ heartbeats can synchronize in the womb. We heard two from the get go and you did know that multiple births are common in IVF. I’m actually thinking the twins were synchronized. They are identical so it seems more likely. We were probably hearing the singleton’s heartbeat but couldn’t make a visual confirmation on the ultrasound This third baby is smaller and was behind the two we already knew but now we are getting a decent view since they are getting bigger.”

 

“How much smaller?” Ben asks, alarmed.

 

“Maybe an ounce or so,” Robinson remarks, “Doesn't sound like much but at this stage it's a bigger difference. We’ll keep an eye on it. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Michael nods as he watches the monitor.

 

“You do want to know the gender, right? I have a clear view of all three of them now.”

 

Michael looks at Ben and they both smile excitedly. 

 

“Yes. Yes, absolutely,” Michael tells her.

 

“Baby A and B, the identical twins, are boys,” she reveals. 

 

“JR is going to be bummed. She was hoping for baby sisters,” Michael laughs as Ben puts an arm around his shoulder and kisses his temple.

 

“Well, she’s in luck. Baby C is a girl.”

 

Michael feels his eyes get misty when he hears that. Maybe it’s just because of how precious JR was and still is but he just has a soft spot for little girls.

 

Ben must feel the emotion coming off of him in waves because he says, “Michael is just thrilled he can put all the cute dresses he bought for JR to use again.”

 

“And buy more,” Michael adds, “The baby girl clothes are so adorable.”

 

Despite their happiness, Michael is worried about their children. He knows the birth of multiples are more high risk and anything past twins isn’t very common, at least with natural conception. He just wants their children to be healthy. As much as the consequent bills for hospital stays and extra care for the triplets worry him, he will do or pay anything to ensure their sons’ and daughter’s safety and he knows Ben will too.

 

“I will be making the appointments more frequent,” Doctor Robinson notes, “Angelica, since you are pregnant with triplets, there are more risks involved. It’s a given that you won’t make it to 40 weeks. We want to aim for at least 33 weeks though, if at all possible. You are at 22 weeks now. Since your blood pressure and levels are ideal, I won’t put you on bed rest quite just yet but you do need to take it extremely easy. Don’t stress about anything and go to the ER if you notice any irregularities or contractions.”

 

“Don’t worry. I will,” Angelica promises, “I am not going to put anything off when it comes to this. I won’t be the woman who gives birth to triplets in her bathroom. I want to be knocked out and cut open.”

 

Michael rolls his eyes and listens to Doctor Robinson’s advice before taking copies of the ultrasound pictures and helping Angelica get up and ready to go. 

 

As they lead her to the car, Ben brings up the topic that they have been trying to hint for weeks.

 

“Angelica, are you sure you don’t want to stay with us? I really don’t think it’s a good idea that you are staying by yourself in your apartment, especially with it being triplets now.”

 

Angelica sighs and turns around, “I know. Maybe it’s my pride but I know I need to start staying with someone until after this is all said and done with.”

 

“Then stay with us,” Michael tells her. You can take our bedroom even and we’ll take Hunter’s. We want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

 

“We have a nice huge bed you can sleep in,” Ben tempts her, “Memory foam.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Angelica laughs, “I’ll bring my stuff over after you get back from Hawaii.”

 

Shit. With his twins becoming triplets, he suddenly forgot about Marilyn’s prediction on Brian’s due date next week.

 

“I...I don’t know if I feel comfortable leaving you here since we got this news,” Ben hesitates looking at Angelica before glancing over to Michael. 

 

“I don’t either,” Michael admits, “I know Doctor Robinson says you’re healthy but something could happen. Brian might kill me if I don’t show up. He called last week to make sure I was going to be there and told me he needed me there in case Justin fainted. Jesus, he will. He’ll kill me-”

 

“But you are much more important than Hawaii when it comes down to it,” Ben cuts in, “Brian will have Debbie, Jennifer, Lindsay, and Gus out there as well as Marilyn, his doctor, and whoever else is assisting in the birth. And most importantly, he’ll have Justin. He’s going to be fine.”

 

“Guys, come on,” Angelica tells them as she gets into the backseat of the car, “In just a couple of months you will be raising three newborns. Three. You already bought the plane tickets. You have a place to stay. Think of it as a vacation. Who knows when you will get another one?”

 

She does have a point and, when Michael looks at Ben, he can tell Ben sees her point too. 

 

“We’ll talk to Marilyn about it. Get her to spill when it comes your condition and see how much of a risk there is in you having complications while we’re away. If there is no risk at all, we’ll take the two weeks in Hawaii.”

 

“But if there’s even the slightest chance, we’re staying here,” Ben adds in.

 

Angelica nods, happy with that compromise. 

 

After they take her to her apartment and get back to the car, Michael puts his hand on top of Ben’s as he switches the gear. They don’t let go until they get home.

 

They act pretty quickly when it comes down to resolving the question of whether or not they are going to Hawaii still. Ben tosses him the phone because, out of the two of them, Michael does know her better and she may be more willing to spill to someone who isn’t exactly human.

 

The phone rings a couple of times before he hears the deep sultry voice pick up.

 

“Hello, Michael,” Marilyn greets knowingly, “Congratulations on the surprise. And here I thought you and Brian were going to finally have something in common.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Michael tells her quickly, “Since you know about Baby C, you have to know what I’m going to ask you.”

 

Marilyn must not be feeling very coy today because she just gives him the answer immediately. 

 

“They make it to 34 weeks, quit your worrying,” she says distractedly.

 

“34 weeks? Ben, it’s 34 weeks!” he says excitedly to his husband.

 

Ben puts a hand to his heart and slouches, “Oh, thank god.”

 

“And all of them survive and are happy and healthy babies?” Michael presses.

 

“Mr. Novotny, it is unwise to gain too much knowledge about the future,” Marilyn answers, unfortunately gaining her coyness back.

 

“Marilyn, please. I have to know.”

 

Marilyn is silent for a minute before giving him an answer.

 

“Yes, Michael. They all survive. Your little girl will have a close call when she first comes out after her brothers but she will be fine within minutes. She just has trouble breathing at first. When that happens, do not panic. Alright?”

 

Heart beating fast at the news, Michael nods to Ben to let him know everything was going to be okay.

 

“I have one more question,” Michael tells her only to get a groan in response.

 

“I am NOT your personal crystal ball, Michael Novotny!”

 

“I know. I know that. And I really appreciate everything you have done for me and Ben and Brian and Justin but I just need to know. You said that my...ability. It passed down from father to son. Now I’m about to have two sons. Are they going to be like me?”

 

“Yes, Michael. They’ll be like you. They’ll actually shift more often.”

 

“...Okay. Alright, then I need to know how to start shifting at will. I need to be there for them and keep an eye on them if they start shifting early. My sons need someone there for them in both of their forms.”

 

“You will have a harder time since the ability skipped your father but it is doable. I will send you the contact information of a couple acquaintances I have in the Pittsburgh area who can work with you. I think if you work at it hard enough and get your mindset in place then you can achieve it within a few months, which is plenty of time since they won’t start shifting until they are at least 3 years old.”

 

“Then I have some time. Thanks for all your help, Marilyn.”

 

“Is that Michael?” he hears Brian ask in the background.

 

Marilyn must nod because the next thing she says is, “Brian wants to talk to you.”

 

“Yeah, of course. Put him on.”

 

“Hey, Mikey,” Brian says, sounding a bit strained.

 

“Hey. How is everything?”

 

“So fucking uncomfortable. I feel like someone sewed a basketball underneath my skin and left it there. That would have been kinder though because a basketball would have been smaller.”

 

Michael stifles a laugh at that before clearing his throat, “Are you getting along any better with your doula?”

 

Brian freezes before groaning, “He told you. I’ll fucking kill Justin.”

 

“He said that she simultaneously infuriated you and brought you comfort.”

 

“Whatever. She’s soothing and it bugs the shit out of me. Enough about me. I overheard Marilyn talking about triplets. Don’t tell me we are bringing five fucking kids into the family.”

 

Michael laughs and shakes his head, “ Yeah. Five kids including your twins. It hasn’t hit me yet. I know I’ll be freaking out by tonight.”

 

“Poor Angelica. She’s going to kill me for bringing her into this as soon as I get back to the Pitts.”

 

“How long are you staying in Hawaii after the twins are born anyway?”

 

Brian sighs, “I wanted to hold off until I get back in shape but _Sunshine_ keeps reminding me that I’ll look like shit for months to come.”

 

“I never said that!” Justin calls out, “Brian, you know I think you’re beautiful!”

 

“Don’t be disgusting,” Brian growls to his partner, “Anyway, I’ll probably give it a month tops and come back. They need to be around their family, after all. I’ll probably be a recluse for a while though. Justin’s going to be the breadwinner while I work from home and stay with the twins until they are at least 6 months old. I’ll probably tear my hair out and throw myself off the roof.”

 

Michael smiles but doesn’t say anything in return. He knows Brian would deny it but the man is probably glowing right now. Even though Brian probably never wanted to get pregnant, Michael knows he wouldn’t take it back. When he talked to Justin a couple of weeks ago, he had even told Michael that Brian brought up staying at home with the babies once they got back and that he had a severe protective streak already forming. It was weird but it seemed like weird was meant to stay when it came to their lives. And if it brought them happiness, then Michael wasn’t going to complain.

 

“You’re still coming, right?” Brian asks, sounding insecure for the first time since they began talking.

 

“Yes, Brian,” Michael tells him gently, “Marilyn said Angelica would be fine. Ben and I are still coming.”

 

“Good. I don’t want you in the room or anything. But I do want their uncle to be the first one to see them. After Justin, Gus, and Mother Taylor, of course.”

 

“I’m so happy and excited for you. I mean, I never would have imagined it, but you sound...you sound _elated_. Like you’re walking on air.”

 

It takes a minute for Brian to say anything but then he finally responds with, “Yeah. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

 

“Me too. We grew up a lot.”

 

“Grew up into freaks,” Brian snorts.

 

“Did you expect anything less?”

 

“Talk to you later, Mikey. Or I’ll see you on Saturday. Whichever comes first.”

 

“Alright. Bye.”

 

Michael hangs up before looking over to Ben to reach his hand out. Ben gives him that soft smile before walking over to lace his fingers with his. As they sit on the couch together, trying to absorb what will be their new life, Ben speaks first.

 

“So Brian has a doula?” is the first thing Ben asks to break the silence. Michael had been expecting an inquiry about his health or a request to break down everything Marilyn said but he was mostly expecting worry over his decision to work on his shifting. So when Ben asks about Brian’s doula he can’t help but burst into giggles.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Michael gasps out between laughs, “Justin says he c-claims he hates her but calls her for every single problem or question so it must be a love/hate thing.”

 

“But a doula?”

 

“We shouldn’t make fun. Even Justin probably has a hard time coaching Brian with lamaze. I guess he fights it every session.”

 

“I wasn’t making fun,” Ben smiles but Michael can see he is trying to hide his smirk, “Doulas are wonderful. They coach the mother not only through her pregnancy but into the first stages of motherhood. They help with proper breastfeeding and prevent the mother from getting overwhelmed.”

 

“Don’t let Brian hear you call him mother,” Michael playfully warns, “And I don’t know if he can breastfeed. I mean, if he’s pushing out the kids, I can only assume that he can. I was too afraid to ask. But Brian’s the type to not budge or go all in. There is no in between. He’s already decided to give birth naturally, get a doula, and stay at home with the twins once they are born. I’m guessing he has decided to breastfeed too. Hell, maybe he made some in-depth and color-coded birth plan that he’s making Justin go along with.”

 

“At this point, I can’t even be surprised with anything,” Ben admits, “However, I was a bit surprised when you asked about learning to shift at will.”

 

Michael rubs the back of his head, “Yeah.”

 

Ben stays silent for a few seconds before continuing.

 

“I can’t go through that kind of worry again, Michael.”

 

Michael’s gaze softens as he turns and lets his fingers run through Ben’s hair.

 

“I know. And I promise, I won’t shift and get stuck like that. I’m too happy with my life now. The only reason I shifted before was because I was depressed. I won’t be shifting for those reasons. And, maybe if I get control of it and can shift whenever I want to, I won’t shift just because I get really sad over something. I’ll know better and be more conscious of my body and ability.”

 

Ben stares at him and nods, “You make a good point.”

 

“And it’s father to son. Our sons will be like me. They will have this thing about them and maybe it will be instinctual to them and maybe it won’t, I have no idea. They’ll have both of us when they’re human and that’s great. And yeah, they’ll have both of us when they shift too. But I need to protect them at all costs. I can’t show a weakness by not being able to shift. They could get out or get lost so I want to shift whenever they do until they get older. I want to teach them to take control of it,” Michael tells him passionately before continuing, “And besides, being a duck gives me an advantage with all of our kids. I am able to fly and get into smaller spaces. I can get the word out to other ducks in the area if we can’t find the triplets, JR, Gus, or the twins. I can-”

 

“Okay, I get it,” Ben chuckles, “You worry so much, Michael. But I don’t think I ever realized the full extent of your flair for dramatics until now.”

 

“I am half Italian and half drag queen,” Michael reminds him, “And apparently part duck.”

 

Ben huffs out a laugh and looks down, “God, life has been changing so much.”

 

“In a bad way or a good way?” Michael asks nervously.

 

It takes Ben a few moments to respond but he takes Michael’s face into his hands and whispers, “Good way.”

 

“Even with triplets entering the mix?” Michael wonders, still not quite believing it.

 

“It’ll be tough.” Ben agrees, “But we’ll figure it out.”

 

“We do have three whole months,” Michael adds.

 

“Oh yes, that’s so much time,” Ben says sarcastically before sobering, “They’ll be here in June, right? That’s good. I’m glad I’m not doing summer classes this coming session. I can stay home with them.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking. Summer is always the best for business at the store so money shouldn’t be a huge problem with all the kids coming in throughout the day since there’s no school and the big comic based movies coming out that bring people in to buy the original material. We might even be able to afford another employee to help man the store so I can be home more and a nanny to help you out at home while I’m working. I’m sure Ma will jumping up and down to help though. If you can stand her for several hours at a time, that is.”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Ben tells him, “And I think we should probably take all the help we can get with three babies to take care of.”

 

“True...Fuck, this is going to put a damper on our sex life,” Michael groans.

 

Ben gets an ornery glint in his eye, the one that he gets when he’s horny and wants to make the most of it and Michael grins before letting their lips crash together. Before he knows it, Ben’s on top of him on the couch and they are heatedly making out and god, they need to get upstairs to get a condom. They really do. But Michael just finds the arousal in kissing his husband, something he was kept from doing for two weeks not so long ago. And you better believe they made the most of it once he turned back. Michael has never been fucked in so many positions in his life.

 

Ben’s about to display his strength by playfully picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder. Michael secretly loves it when he does that, despite his playful complaints about it.

 

“Ben, stop!” Michael laughs, “As JR would say: I’m not a baby.”

 

“You’re my baby,” Ben growls before heading for the steps.

 

“Quack!”

 

Ben turns to look at the door, “Can we ignore whoever it is?”

 

But when Apollonia quacks again, it is a quack filled with distress and heartbreak. It practically breaks Michael’s heart just hearing it. 

 

“Michael! Michael, please!” Apollonia quacks mournfully, “I just...I need to talk to someone!”

 

Michael sighs before he pats at Ben, gesturing in a request to put him down.

 

“It’s Apollonia,” he informs Ben, “She’s really upset about something. I can’t leave her out on the porch.”

 

Ben sighs and puts his husband down.

 

“I’ll try to keep it short,” Michael promises him.

 

“The trials of dating a shifter,” Ben sighs, “You may want to think of something that brings down your little problem.”

 

Michael looks down at his hard-on before rolling his eyes.

 

“She’s a duck,” Michael reminds him, “I don’t think she’ll care.”

 

Ben just shakes his head then goes upstairs so that Michael can have some time to figure out what’s wrong with Apollonia. As soon as he opens the door, he can tell something is seriously troubling her.

 

There she is, the poor duck, letting out quacking sobs as she hangs her head. 

 

“My heart!” she gasps out, “It hurts!”

 

“Apollonia, what’s the matter?” he asks, squatting down. 

 

Apollonia takes a few deep breaths and finally raises her gaze a little.

 

“An erection? You are getting an erection while you watch me in pain? How dare you!” Apollonia quacks forcefully.

 

“You sort of interrupted me and Ben,” Michael blushes as he defends himself.

 

“...O-Oh,” Apollonia says softly before her sobs pick up again.

 

“Shit, come in,” Michael tells her as he gets up and lets her in. 

 

Apollonia waddles in and goes over and hops on the couch. When Michael goes to sit next to her, she rushes over to him and sits in his lap. Michael sighs as he strokes her head and puts an arm around her.

 

“What’s the matter?” Michael murmurs, trying to calm the usually sassy and fierce duck down. Seeing her like this breaks his heart.

 

“...Why doesn’t she love me?” Apollonia chokes out as she leans into Michael’s touch.

 

“Who?” Michael wonders.

 

“Jesus, Michael. Betty! Isn’t it obvious? I mean, how could I love any other duck?” Apollonia glares.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Michael tells her, putting up his hands, “I didn’t realize. But I completely understand why you would like her. She’s very sweet.”

 

“ _Love_ , Michael. I love her,” Apollonia tells him forcefully, “I always have.”

 

“Did...did you tell her?”

 

“No, of course not!” Apollonia scoffs, “She would never feel the same way.”

 

“What makes you say that? I think you’re great.”

 

“S-She...She wants a family. She wants chicks to take care of and I can’t give her that,” Apollonia sniffles.

 

“Apollonia,” Michael smiles, “You of all ducks should know that just because a couple is of the same sex doesn’t mean they can’t raise a family. Look at me and Ben. We adopted Hunter as a teenager and we have JR three days a week now. And just today we found out that we are bringing three babies into our lives full-time! Three! Can you believe it? I don’t know how we’ll manage.”

 

“Three?” Apollonia asks, unimpressed, “That’s it? Sorry, I don’t mean to put a damper on your news but that just doesn’t impress me. I have had 20 chicks in my life so far and I’m only two. I even still talk to a few of them from time to time.”

 

Michael looks away and nods, trying to suppress his grin, “That’s great, Apollonia. Does Betty have any kids?”

 

“She laid eggs once last year. The father was an okay duck but it was just a fling and they were both young. He didn’t stick around,” Apollonia explains, “Only three of them hatched. It was cold so they didn’t incubate that well. A...A coyote got two of them. She was devastated. I didn’t know how she would make it through. But her son survived. He’s doing well and she raised him right. He and his girlfriend are thinking of having their own chicks once summer hits. But since then, she’s yearned to have a family. A FULL family where all her chicks hatch.”

 

“Maybe you can ask a friend. Maybe Hubert will be interested in becoming a father.”

 

“...That might be a good idea. He’s with Georgina now and she’s a lot older so she’s not interested in raising any more chicks. Maybe he would be interested. He’s good with the little ones.”

 

“It could be a three parent effort,” Michael smiles.

 

“But you are jumping the gun,” Apollonia quacks, “I still don’t know if she loves me. She probably doesn’t. I bet I would scare her away if I told her.”

 

“Apollonia, how do you know if you don’t ask? And I know Betty well enough to know that even if she doesn’t have the same feelings as you do, she still loves you as her best friend in the world. She would never abandon you just because you’re in love with her.”

 

“I know,” Apollonia sighs, “Logically, I know that. But it’s just scary, you know?”

 

“Just listen to your heart, Apollonia. I think things will go better than you realize,” Michael smiles knowingly, “I’ve seen the way Betty looks at you. She cares.”

 

Apollonia holds her head up and nods, looking resolved in her decision.

 

“Thank you, Michael,” she tells him, “Thank you for speaking with me.”

 

Apollonia hops off the couch and Michael walks her to the door.

 

“You’re sure you are going to be okay?” Michael asks her softly.

 

“Yeah, I think so. I just have to tell her, right? Then it will be out in the open.”

 

Michael looks behind Apollonia and smiles a little. 

 

“Looks like it may be your chance,” Michael points out nodding towards Betty.

 

Apollonia turns around quickly and sees Betty.

 

“Apollonia? I thought we were going to meet at the park. I came here looking for you because I was worried,” Betty tells her, concerned.

 

“I’ll leave the two of you alone,” Michael tells Apollonia quietly as he shuts the door. 

 

Michael sighs happily before going upstairs to meet his partner. There Ben is, naked and sprawled on the bed, waiting for him of all people. God, how did he get so lucky?

 

“Everything okay?” Ben asks him.

 

“Lesbian drama,” is all Michael says before pouncing on him.

 

Ben gives him a double take, “I thought you were talking to Apollonia.”

 

“She’s in love with Betty. I gave her advice on how to tell her. I’m a great person.”

 

Ben laughs, “You definitely are. Lesbian ducks, huh?”

 

Michael nods, “But let’s not talk about it anymore. Lesbian ducks really aren’t a turn on for me.”

 

Ben pulls a face and nods, “ I agree. Roll over.”

 

And as Ben enters him, he forgets about the sci-fi soap opera that is his life and just gives into the pleasure.

 

After the orgasms have been had, multiple times in multiple ways, Michael finds himself sprawled on the bed as he watches his husband get up and go to the window.

 

“Are...are they kissing?” Ben squints out into the yard. 

 

Michael gets up and goes over to the window only to see Apollonia and Betty touching bills outside.

 

“Oh, I’m so happy for them!” Michael sighs. They are going to be great together, don’t you think?”

 

“Uh...yeah, sure.”

 

Michael nudges Ben and his husband laughs.

 

“Okay, they’ll be good together. They seem like very nice ducks.”

 

Michael smiles and lets his head rest on Ben’s shoulder as they watch their friends fall quickly in love.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they get off their flight in Maui, Hawaii, they get on a smaller plane to take to Kauai, the secluded island Brian and Justin are at. Besides the two of them, their small group only consists of Lindsay, Mel, Gus, JR, Jennifer, Debbie, and Carl but Michael is worried that they might overwhelm Brian in some way. He’s just days away from giving birth and he just hopes no one stresses him out. 

 

When they get to the island, Marilyn is their to meet them in a long floral patterned dress. 

 

“Oh, this place is beautiful,” his mother exclaims as she takes in the sights when they get outside.

 

“I feel relaxed already,” Jennifer agrees, “No wonder Brian decided to come here.”

 

“I think the place has been good for Brian and Justin,” Marilyn agrees, “He was quite relaxed when I made my way here a couple of months ago but right now, I think he’s feeling anxious.”

 

“Can’t blame him for that,” his mom mutters.

 

They don’t all fit in what Marilyn says is Justin’s car so Lindsay, Melanie, and the kids get into a taxi. The drive isn’t too far, just 15 minutes or so, but the oceanfront is beautiful and Michael can’t help but watch the ocean as they drive along the road. 

 

When they get to the large and impressive villa, Justin is there, looking tan and radiant. Michael is surprised that he is thinking of boy wonder in those terms but with his sunkissed skin and big smile, that’s what he is. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart!” Jennifer exclaims, running up to hug her son. The place looks gorgeous! And look at you! You have a tan! How did you get a tan? You always burn! Have you put on some muscle? Have-”

 

“Mom,” Justin laughs, “I got a tan by practicing moderation and I have been working out in the mornings. Now, what’s going on with you? How are Molly and Tucker?”

 

“They’re great. Tucker got a raise and Molly got straight A’s on this last report card. You father has Molly this weekend and Tucker will have her on Monday when he picks her up from the high school.”

 

Justin nods silently, and Michael thinks the subject of his father has made things a little weird for him and Jennifer must sense it too because she quickly changes the subject.

 

“How’s Brian?” she asks him, “And where is he?”

 

“He’s inside. He wanted to come out but it’s hard for him to get around at this point.”

 

“I bet!” Debbie responds, “I remember how tough it was just being pregnant with one kid, let alone two.”

 

“He’s complaining a little less ever since he found out Angelica was pregnant with three,” Justin laughs before turning to Ben and Michael, “Congratulations, by the way. I’m really happy for you guys.”

 

“Thank you,” Ben tells him sincerely, “We’re nervous and terrified but also very excited.”

 

“Brian and I can relate,” Justin agrees, “But hey, they’ll be close in age so we’ll be able to help each other out.”

 

Justin leads them inside the villa but, before they can get to the living room, he stops them.

 

“A couple of rules,” Justin says lowly, “First things first, don’t call him fat. If anything, he should have put on a few more pounds. Don’t poke fun at him. I won’t hesitate to throw you out. He can’t deal with the stress right now. He’s already nervous about going into labor and about the health of the babies even though the doctor keeps telling him they’re fine. No snide remarks about lamaze or the doula Marilyn got him or his decision to breastfeed.”

 

“He has tits now?” Debbie blurts out.

 

Justin glares at her and shakes his head, “No. Not really. If anything, it just looks like he has slightly larger pecs. But they’ll work and it’ll be good for the twins. Now all of you need to agree.”

 

“...We can’t even mock him over the doula?” Mel pouts.

 

“Mel…” Justin warns.

 

“Fine!” Melanie agrees, holding her hands up, “I won’t say anything.”

 

Justin looks at the rest of them and they nod in agreement so Justin takes their word for it and leads them into the living room.

 

Michael makes sure he keeps himself from dropping his jaw when he sees his best friend. The man is lying on his side on the couch, stroking his protruding almost beach ball sized belly, as he watches On the Waterfront. It’s a normal thing for Brian to do except one thing in the scenario makes it so bizarre. He can tell the man is self-conscious. He wishes he wouldn’t be. They aren’t going to judge him...Okay, maybe a little but they aren’t going to love him or those babies any less. 

 

“Oh, hey,” Brian says he tries to sit up.

 

“Need help?” Michael hears Justin ask him quietly.

 

Brian struggles for a few seconds before looking up at his partner to nod. Justin gives him a small smile before getting him in a better position and standing him up when he’s ready. 

 

“Oh, look at you!” Debbie coos as she goes over to marvel over Brian’s tummy.

 

“Have they been moving around and giving you trouble?” she asks.

 

“Yeah, they’re set to be kickboxers. I heard that you can’t feel twins move as much since they have less room. Total bullshit in my opinion,” Brian grumbles.

 

“I want to touch!” she exclaims, “Oh, please Brian. Can I?”

 

Brian purses his lips but surprisingly nods and Debbie rushes towards him to put both hands on his belly. 

 

“Oh, I felt a kick right there! You know which one it was?” 

 

“Our feisty little girl is on that side,” Justin tells her proudly. 

 

“Hi, sweetheart!” Debbie says softly as she rubs the left side of Brian’s belly, “I bet you are just dying to get out to say hello to the world.”

 

Brian’s eyes widen as he puts his hands in front of his stomach. Michael wonders why until Justin rolls his eyes and rubs his back.

 

“You know it’s just an expression,” Justin tells him quietly, “Stop being so superstitious.”

 

Debbie doesn’t seem to hear the exchange as she goes to the other side of Brian’s belly to talk to his son. They all stand back and wait their turn, probably figuring out what they are going to say to him. They’re lucky his mother doesn’t have any qualms about it and has no problem with rushing up to her pseudo-son. Not everyone can be as outgoing as Debbie Novotny.

 

Except for his daughter. JR takes after her grandmother when it comes to personality. No. Filter. At all.

 

“Your belly is so big, Uncle Brian!” JR squeals as she runs up and puts her ear next to his belly button, “There has to be lots of babies in there to make it so ginormous,huh?”

 

The whole room freezes and for just one second, he’s afraid that the hormones will get the best of Brian and cause him to waddle out of the room, crying his heart out. But instead, Brian shakes his head and laughs before ruffling the little girl’s hair. 

 

“It feels that way sometimes, but there’s only two of them in there,” Brian tells her, wiping his eyes as he gets over the fit of laughter, “How have you been, kid?”

 

This leads JR into a story about all of her friends at her new preschool in Pittsburgh and how much she loves it there. She talks about coming to her daddy’s house to play with the ducks that come over, her fifth birthday party from a few months ago, and goes on and on the way JR does as Brian nods along. Out of the corner of Michael’s eye, he sees Gus hanging back, looking as though he wants to approach his dad but is too nervous to. Brian must see him too because he keeps glancing in the boy’s direction, looking hopeful and anxious. 

 

“Jenny, baby,” Michael says quietly, “Come stand with me for a second so your brother can talk to his daddy.”

 

JR takes Michael’s hand and reaches up in a request to be picked up and of course he can’t deny her.

 

“Hey, Sonny boy,” Brian says softly, “Not too embarrassed of your old man to give him a hug, are you?”

 

Gus shakes his head vigorously and runs over to his father to gently hug him around his middle. Brian returns the hug and leans down to kiss Gus on top of his head.

 

“Missed you, Dad,” the eight year old whispers as he holds onto his father.

 

“Missed you too, Sonny boy, missed you too,” Brian smiles, “Ready for a couple of more siblings?”

 

Gus rolls his eyes, “I guess so. I’m not changing any diapers though.”

 

“Yeah, me neither. I’m leaving it to Justin,” Brian smirks as Justin flicks him on the shoulder. 

 

“You wish,” Justin responds fondly before turning to Gus, “I’ll try to keep you from having to change them though. But we’ll look forward to you helping us in other ways.”

 

Gus nods, “I’ll help you guys.”

 

“We knew you would,” Justin grins as Gus comes over to hug him as well.

 

They all get their luggage into their rooms before going to sit on the terrace to catch up with the two expecting lovebirds. Jennifer is filled with questions for Brian on how his pregnancy has been and asks if it would be okay for her to help watch them during the mornings if they need it once they come back. Brian says yes almost immediately and Michael smiles a little at his exchange with his would be mother-in-law after that. They really have grown to love each other and Michael just thinks that’s great. Brian’s mother wasn’t the mother he deserved but the man was lucky enough to get two great ones in replacement. He hasn’t gotten to exchange more than a few words with Brian, considering the fuss the excited grandmothers were making over him. He knew he would get his chance to speak to him one-on-one about things though.

 

After the kids go to bed, there is talk about making margaritas but Justin quickly shakes his head and says, “If you want to drink, then go out to the bar a few miles down the road or do it after Brian goes to bed. He’s under the assumption that if he can’t have fun, no one can.”

 

And god, doesn’t that sound like his best friend?

 

They honor the request and don’t drink because they are here for Brian in the first place. They play a few games in the dining room before breaking off to do their own thing. Most of the gang goes to bed but Michael drags Ben out to the beach so they can walk in the sand and just enjoy the scenery. 

 

“They seem really happy,” Ben comments as the waves splash up against their feet, “I was worried at first. Worried that Brian’s condition would take a toll on him. But I think he’s taking it well and seems excited over being a full-time dad.”

 

“I think so too,” Michael agrees, “Although I think he wants them out. I’m sure he’s terrified of giving birth but I think he realizes that will mean he won’t be pregnant anymore and he can officially meet the twins.”

 

“And just three months from now, our kids will be ready to come out and meet the world and we’ll be facing the terrifying fear of being full-time parents.”

 

Michael turns to stand in front of Ben and puts his hands on his cheeks, “It’ll be worth it though.”

 

As Michael brings Ben in for a kiss, he realizes how true that statement is. All of this, every single thing that has happened to them, has led them here to this moment. It’s all been worth it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they get back, they find Brian sitting on the couch, looking down at his belly, concentrating, and trying to balance a big bowl of ice cream on it. 

 

“Brian?” Michael calls out, amused.

 

Brian looks up, quickly picks the bowl of ice cream up, and glares over being caught. 

 

“What are you doing up?” he asks, deciding to give his friend a break.

 

“I was hungry,” Brian admits, putting his spoon into the bowl for a bite. 

 

“Want some company?”

 

Brian nods and Ben softly says, “I’ll leave the two of you alone” before heading up to their bedroom.

 

Michael goes over to sit next to the pregnant man and Brian offers him a bite of ice cream. Michael just shrugs, opens his mouth, and lets Brian put the spoon in. 

 

“How are you really handling everything?” Michael asks him after Brian finishes the ice cream and puts the bowl on the end table.

 

Brian sighs before huffing out a laugh, “I’m freaking the fuck out. What do you think?”

 

“You’re going to do great, Brian,” Michael tells him, “You and Justin...I’ve never seen the two of you so happy. You’ll be just fine.”

 

“I’m nervous about raising them but excited for it. Pushing them out is what’s freaking me out. I’m not allowed to use any drugs or get a C-Section. None of it. It’s such bullshit,” Brian sighs, “Don’t tell Justin and don’t freak out but the contractions are already starting. They are really mild and really far apart but they’re there. They should be here in the next couple of days.”

 

“Shit,” Michael mutters, concerned, “It doesn’t hurt?”

 

“It’s uncomfortable but I can handle it for right now. I’m lot looking forward to them getting any worse though.The doctor and my fucking doula are in the guest house though so they can be over within minutes if it gets worse.”

 

Michael nods, relieved that help is on hand for the inevitable moment where it comes time for Brian to push. They sit there in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Then Brian says something unexpected.

 

“They’re kicking,” he mumbles, looking down at his stomach fondly, “Do you want to feel?”

 

Michael looks over to his friend, shocked that he would ask but Brian just shrugs.

 

“You’re one of the only ones who hasn’t. Even Mel asked.”

 

Michael nods and reaches a hesitant hand over to touch Brian’s belly. Sure enough, he feels movement under Brian’s skin and, maybe it’s because he and Ben are expecting kids of their own, but it brings tears to Michael’s eyes to feel such a miracle. And this pregnancy above all others is definitely a miracle. 

 

“It makes you feel more than you expect, doesn’t it?” Brian sniffles, a little teary eyed as well. 

 

Michael smiles and leans over to kiss Brian’s cheek. 

 

“I’m proud of you,” he tells him truthfully, “You’re going to knock parenting out of the park.”

 

Brian turns to press his forehead against Michael’s and smiles.

 

“You’re such a loser, Mikey,” Brian smirks before turning away to look at his belly again. 

 

Michael can only laugh in response and help his friend back up to bed an hour later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s seven o’clock in the morning on a Monday when they get woken up by Jennifer Taylor.

 

“The...passage or whatever has completely extended and he’s three-fourths of the way dilated,” she tells them, foregoing any good morning greetings. 

 

Michael sits up and sees the woman looks absolutely exhausted before taking in her words.

 

“Has he been up all night?” Michael asks, getting out of bed.

 

Jennifer nods, “Justin, his doula Sage, Doctor Baron, and I have been up with him. He’s very tired and in a lot of pain but he should be ready to push in the next couple of hours. He didn’t want to cause everyone to get no sleep so we waited until it was closer to showtime.”

 

“Can I see him?” Michael asks, “I just want to wish him and Justin good luck.”

 

“Yes, of course. Follow me.”

 

“I’ll put some coffee on,” Ben tells him before going down to the kitchen.

 

Jennifer leads him to a room he hasn’t been in before and he’s surprised when he looks around. He has to wonder if Brian ordered for some renovations or if it was just already available when they got the villa but there’s no doubt that it’s a birthing room. He sees a medical bed on one side of the room and a crib close to it, but finds Brian in a large tub sitting in front of Justin and leaning into him, taking deep breaths as he tries to get through the pain. A woman in her mid fifties with long thick brown hair braided down her back smooths Brian’s hair away from his forehead.

 

“That’s very good, Brian. Now another deep breath and let it out,” the doula says softly.

 

Brian tries but a nasty contraction must hit him at that point because he grits out a scream and breathes erratically.

 

“This is such bullshit!” Brian seethes before he pinches Justin, “This is _your_ fault. That fucking condom felt weird, I knew it fucking did! You are _never_ fucking me again!”

 

Michael leans over to whisper to Jennifer, “How long has he been pissed at Justin?”

 

“For the last hour and a half. I think Justin finds it amusing though.”

 

One look at Justin stifling a laugh only to immediately become concerned again when another contraction hits tells him that Jennifer’s right.

 

“Hey, Brian,” Michael says soothingly as he comes a little closer, “I just wanted to wish you both good luck. Justin, just send someone out if either of you need anything.”

 

“Thanks, Michael,” Justin says gratefully.

 

“Why would you wish him luck?” Brian glares, “Do you see him in pain?”

 

Justin just shakes his head when he must see that he wants to defend the blonde so Michael just nods and says, “I hope it goes by quickly, Brian. I can’t wait to meet them.”

 

“They better come soon. I need someone to check down there again. Get Baron in here to fucking check to see if I can push the fuckers out yet.”

 

Jennifer rushes out and comes back with the doctor in a few minutes. Brian lifts his hips up a little and she checks his dilation process before nodding.

 

“You dilated quickly. It’s almost time. You want to deliver on the bed or in the water?”

 

“I’m not moving again. They won’t drown, will they?” 

 

“No, Brian. They won’t drown,” Justin tells him as he get out of the tub to sit next to his partner.

 

Brian bites his lips as his eyes get wide before choking out, “I’m not ready. I can’t do this.”

 

“Yes, you can, Mr. Kinney. It’ll all be okay.”

 

“Let’s give them some privacy,” Jennifer whispers to him as she ushers him out of the room. 

 

Michael takes one last glance to see Brian shaking his head and muttering, “I can’t I can’t I can’t” before Jennifer shuts the door. 

 

He feels worried for his friend but he knows the man is in good hands as he follows Jennifer out to the living room.

 

“How is everything?” his mother immediately asks as she barges downstairs, dragging Carl along.

 

“He’s about to start pushing,” Jennifer informs them, “The twins should be here soon.”

 

And that’s when they wait. Quietly and patiently, wincing when Brian’s screams and cursing echos through the house. It scares the kids a little. Gus keeps sending worrying glances to his mothers and JR runs over to Ben to be cuddled, whimpering, “Is Uncle Brian gonna be okay?”

 

“He’ll be fine, baby,” his husband tells her, holding her close, “He’ll be feeling great in no time.”

 

It doesn’t take very long at all. An hour later, Justin comes rushing out, tears streaming down his grinning face, to tell them, “They’re here! They are both here and they are so beautiful!”

 

The whole room breathes a sigh of relief and begin laughing and hugging each other, excited and emotional over the new additions to their family. 

 

“Gus?” Justin says, holding out his hand, “You dad wants you to meet them first. Want to come with me?”

 

Gus smiles and takes Justin’s hand to go meet his new siblings. The whole room is buzzing with excitement, everyone anxiously waiting their turn to meet the twins too.

 

Half an hour later, Justin pokes his head out and calls for his mother. Michael has a feeling they’ll be waiting for a while since Jennifer jumps up and rushes over to her son, hugging the daylights out of him before dragging him to see the babies. 

 

“Did you find out their names, Gus?” Debbie asks, leaning in to get the scoop.

 

Gus nods, “Yeah, but Dad made me promise not to tell anyone. You have to wait your turn to find out.”

 

Debbie sighs and sits back and Michael has to hold back a laugh. As impatient as he can be, his mother is even worse.

 

After an hour, Jennifer finally comes out, looking as though the best moment of her life has occurred.

 

“I’m a grandma,” she whispers tearfully, “I have the most beautiful grandchildren.”

 

“That was a given,” Debbie laughs as she gets up to hug her friend, “Those boys are gorgeous. Their babies have to be gorgeous too.”

 

“Alright, we can have a couple more people before Brian takes a nap,” Justin tells them authoritatively. 

 

“But we haven’t all gotten to see them yet!” Debbie exclaims, “Maybe if you let us go in three at a time.”

 

“Brian only wants it one at a time. His instincts are kicking in so he’s being very protective right now. It’s hard enough to even get him to let someone hold a baby. Crowding him will probably cause him to kick everyone out.”

 

“...Brian has Mama Bear Syndrome?” Mel asks disbelievingly.

 

Justin nods, “Looks that way. I think it may come with who he is when it comes to the incarnation stuff. It’s clouding his judgment and he’s solely focusing on them. Respect his wishes. You all will get a chance to see them.”

 

“I just want to see them and Brian so badly,” Debbie sighs.

 

“Don’t worry,” Justin smiles, “You’ll get your chance right after Michael.”

 

Michael stands up and grins when Justin nods towards him before following him down the long hallway. Justin gently opens the door to reveal Brian holding both babies, one in each arm, quietly whispering to them and smiling. 

 

“Brian?” Justin says as he returns to his partner’s side, “Michael’s here.”

 

Brian looks at Michael and has so much pride in his eyes over his newborns. He’s never seen Brian’s eyes brighter as he holds those babies with so much love and affection. Michael makes his way over to Brian’s bed so that he can get a better look at them.

 

“They’re beautiful,” Michael sighs, looking down at his new niece and nephew. Their facial features look similar but they do have their differences. The little boy seems to take more after Justin, fine blonde hair on top of his scalp, while the little girl seems to take more after Brian, thicker brown hair covering her own with a bow headband to top it all off. It’s too early to tell which parent they will really take after overall but regardless, Brian and Justin made some gorgeous children.

 

“Can I hold one of them?” Michael asks him hesitantly.

 

It takes Brian a few seconds to answer but he does end up nodding and lets Justin pick up their son to give to Michael.

 

“This is Dylan Eros Taylor-Kinney. He was born at 8:25 am. He’s 5 pounds,12 ounces, and 19 inches long.”

 

“Hey, Dylan,” Michael coos as the baby gurgles, “You’re a talker, huh?”

 

Michael talks nonsense with the baby as he sits with him before turning to Brian to ask, “How bad was it?”

 

Brian shrugs distractedly and looks adoringly down at his daughter, “Not bad at all.”

 

Michael looks to Justin and raises an eyebrow but all Justin does is shake his head in amusement and run his fingers through Brian’s hair. 

 

Brian allows him to hold his daughter after a few minutes but only if he gives Dylan back because he doesn’t want anyone dropping either of him. Michael tries to remind Brian that he is having triplets soon so he needs to practice but Brian glares at the thought of his children being practice babies and Michael learns yet again to just keep his mouth shut.

 

“This is Freya Maeve Taylor-Kinney,” Justin proudly introduces, “She was born at 8:14 am. She’s 5 pounds, and 7 ounces, and 18 and half inches long.”

 

Michael takes the little angel, looks down at her, only to be promptly spit up on.

 

“Yeah, Brian just fed them before you came in,” Justin tells him as he dabs a shirt with a cloth for him.

 

Trying to get over the idea that Brian’s breast milk is on his shirt, he coos over baby Freya and finds that she’s not quite as talkative as her brother but more studious. The way she is looking at him makes him think of the way Brian is when he wants to make someone extremely uncomfortable. But that’s silly. She’s just a baby. It’s probably just a coincidence.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days pass, they all do get a chance to see the babies time and time again but Brian still keeps that protective streak to him. Monitoring their time and the babies’ schedules, it was impossible to get Brian to relax just a little bit when someone else besides Justin was holding his children. But Michael knew Brian was impressing the gang with the way he immersed himself in full-time parenting. He no longer seemed concerned over the flab or the stretch marks left behind and focused on Freya, Dylan, and Gus. Between him and Justin, they seemed to mostly have it covered. It was like Brian was a new man, not concerned over his body and realizing that it was worth it because he got his children out of the deal.

 

Of course, it probably didn’t hurt Brian’s self-esteem when his body magically became good as new three days after the twins were born.

 

They had all been in shock as Brian came down the steps with a smug look on his face, shirtless and showing off his toned torso. Silence overswept the group as they took in the sight of their friend, wondering what the fuck happened.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mell growls, glaring at the man.

 

“Good morning to you too, Smelly Melly. Notice something different?” Brian smirks turning around.

 

“How...How did-” Lindsay sputters.

 

“Dionysus may be the god of fertility but he’s also quite vain, isn’t he?” Marilyn comments as she walks in the room, “Looks like he didn’t change one thing though. Brian, your pecs are leaking.”

 

Brian looks down and wipes at his chest as every single woman in the room glares at the man, vibrating with envy and rage while Justin looks at his partner and licks his lips.

 

Michael can’t deny that he’s impressed. He’s also happy because this means Brian has no qualms about coming back to Pittsburgh. 

 

So after their trip comes to an end and Brian and Justin get the twins papers sorted god knows how, they all bid adieu to Hawaii bittersweetly. Brian and Justin seem especially conflicted about going but they seem to want to get settled into Britin so the twins can see their new home. He hopes they sleep through most of the flight and just wake up for feedings. Brian pumped for plenty of bottles before they left so they should be good there. He just wants the little ones to be as comfortable as possible. 

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ben asks, leaning in, looking out the window as the fly away from the beautiful islands.

 

Michael smiles as he looks down before turning to see his family surrounding him, almost all of them here for his best friend. It’s comforting knowing he will have that kind of support too. 

 

“Yeah,” he answers, looking back at his husband, “It’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A couple months later_

 

“They need fed every two hours,” Brian says for the umpteenth time as he tries to leave Michael and Ben’s house, “Dylan gets fussy if he doesn’t have his blanket and Freya likes her stuffed horse by her while she sleeps. If you sense that there’s anything off-”

 

“We’ll call you,” Michael and Ben finish in unison, ready for Brian and Justin to leave already. At least Justin isn’t unreasonable. He fusses over the kids and protects them with his life, but Brian is obsessed practically. It’s so weird.

 

“Come on, Brian,” Justin says, gently pulling at his partner’s hand, “They’ll be fine. They love their Uncle Michael and Uncle Ben. You sure they won’t bother Angelica too much?”

 

“She’s out upstairs like a light,” Ben informs them, “She had trouble sleeping last night so I think it finally caught up with her.”

 

“See, Brian?” Justin coaxes, “There’s no reason not to take a break from them.”

 

Brian nods uncertainly before forcing himself to go out the door.

 

“We’ll see you in a few hours!” Ben calls out as he comforts a fussy Freya.

 

Brian turns at the sound of his daughter but Justin waves and keeps a firm grip on the man’s wrist until they get to the car.

 

“He’ll get over the helicopter parent thing eventually, right?” Michael asks as they take the babies to the mat on the floor to sit down with them, “It’s so unlike him.”

 

“He seems to be getting better. Remember that time a month ago when we were supposed to watch the twins? He didn’t even make it to the car before turning around and coming back.”

 

“I guess he needs to take small steps,” Michael agrees, “I guess I expected him to be like Betty, letting her chicks run all around the yard.”

 

“She did ask you to put up a fence though,” Ben adds, “So she and Apollonia are a little bit protective. You ordered the pond cover, right?” 

 

“Yeah, it should be here next week.”

 

“Good. I don’t want to risk JR falling in or the triplets once they get old enough.”

 

Michael smiles at Ben’s protective and loving spirit, “It was a good idea to add it as precaution. And a good compromise. Thanks again for letting Apollonia and Betty set up their home base here. They really appreciate it.”

 

Ben shrugs, “I know they’re your friends. That’s weird to say but you’ve personified them so much that I can’t shrug off the way you describe their personalities.”

 

“They’re great. Really wacky and strange but great.”

 

Ben bites back a grin, “Sounds like somebody I know.”

 

They play coo over the twins and entertain them until they start to get tired. If they put them down now, they’ll sleep for maybe two hours until Brian and Justin get back. However, if they wait, then Brian and Justin may be able to sleep through the night. 

 

Before they get the chance to contemplate it, they hear a knock on the door only to find Brian and an exasperated Justin on the other side.

 

“Thanks for watching my brats, Mikey,” Brian says nonchalantly as he goes over to pick up his son, “I _suppose_ I’ll take them back now. Say, bye bye, Dylan.”

 

Dylan lets out a fussy gurgle as Michael goes over to Justin.

 

“I thought you two were going on a date?” Michael mutters as they watch Brian gather the twins’ things. 

 

Justin rolls his eyes, “Would you believe that this is actually a record for him? We had our appetizer before he asked for the check. Just last week we only made it to the third stoplight when we left them at Debbie’s before he turned around.”

 

Michael shakes his head before making sure Brian and Justin have Dylan’s blanket and Freya’s stuffed horse before they go and sees them out the door.

 

“Well, that was uneventful,” Michael proclaims as he goes back over to Ben. 

 

“We’ll have a big enough event in two weeks.” Ben reminds him as he puts his arms around his husband’s waist. 

 

“Very true,” Michael agrees, tilting his head up to kiss Ben lightly on the lips.

 

Two weeks. Only two weeks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks his ass. Angelica’s contractions start four days before her scheduled cesarian. With the amount of cries and groans coming out of the young woman, Michael has never felt more guilty in his life.

 

“Fuck, it hurts!” Angelica cries as she gets wheeled through the ER.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Michael tells her even though he’s shaking a little, “Everything is going to be fine.”

 

Thank god he isn’t the only one with her for long. Ten minutes after they give her a room, Ben comes rushing in looking disoriented and panicked. 

 

“I didn’t miss anything, did I?” Ben asks, looking around.

 

“Does it look like you missed anything?” Angelica growls as she squeezes Michael’s hand.

 

Ben shakes his head as he goes to sit on the other side of her.

 

“I left the groceries in the car,” Ben admits, “I was afraid that I would miss something if I took them back to the house. Hunter is having his friend drop him off so maybe he can take the car back.”

 

“I want him here in the waiting room with JR. I’ll text Ma and see if she can have Carl take them over so it’s not a complete waste,” Michael tells him as he pulls out his phone, “They’ll be wanting to come over as well and maybe Carl can use his patrol car to get through traffic.”

 

“So he can get our groceries back in record time?” Ben smirks.

 

Michael rolls his eyes as he sends out the request along with a mass text informing the gang that they are in the hospital with Angelica and that she’s going to be prepped for surgery in about an hour. As predicted, his phone blows up with excited texts saying they are on their way and he’s has to say he’s surprised when Brian tells him he and Justin are getting Jennifer to watch the twins so that they can be there.

 

The hour moves by slowly but once the doctor comes in to put Angelica under, Michael feels like he doesn’t know where the time went. After they put on their scrubs and their masks,they follow the doctor to the delivery room and pass the gang on the way. He accepts the strong hugs from his mother and Brian, takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, and accepts Ben’s hand before going to watch the birth of their children.

 

And god, it’s so gross. He’s surprised he doesn’t faint when he watches the doctor cut into Angelica’s womb to tug their children out. But once the first one, their oldest son, lets out a cry, all he feels is love flow through his body.

 

“It’s a boy!” the nurse says, tilting the baby to look at his fathers. While Michael feels a little cheated over not getting to cut the cord due to it being a cesarean birth of potentially vulnerable triplets, all he feels is pride over his first born. 

 

Ben goes over to take a picture of him on the birth scale, weighing in at 5 pounds 2 ounces, and 18 inches long, before quickly returning as the nurses tend to him.

 

Their second son is born then. It takes him a second longer to cry but as soon as he does, he is much louder than his brother. Michael takes the camera this time and gets a picture of his beautiful boy, 5 pounds, 1 ounce, and 18 inches long. 

 

Brian feels a little nervous for their third child, their little girl. He has to keep telling himself that everything is going to be okay. That she will be healthy and safe in time. 

 

But it’s so hard when she comes out looking blue and smaller than her brothers. It makes him wonder if Marilyn was wrong for once. What if she isn’t okay what if she doesn’t make it. 

 

He feels Ben grip tightly onto his hand and he tries to calm himself down for his husband. She’s strong. She’s their strong little girl and she’s going to make it through. He keeps that in mind as the doctors rush to help her and get her passages cleared out. It takes a minute but she ends up letting out a cry. Michael has never felt so relieved in his life. Ben wipes a hand over his face and whispers, “God, that was terrifying.”

 

“She’s okay. She’s okay now,” Michael tells him, trying to convince himself as well, “Let’s go see our kids.”

 

Ben nods and they get a picture of her on the scale, weighing in at only 4 pounds, 8 ounces, and 17 inches long, Michael can’t help but feel as if she is their little miracle. 

 

The Obstetrician sews up Angelica’s incision before wheeling her off to recovery. Their daughter is sent to the NICU, which Michael prepared himself for, but it’s still hard to deal with. However, the doctor does say she seems to be doing well and it’s mainly for her lower birth weight and trouble breathing at birth. If she progresses fine, she should be out in a little over a week. Their sons go to the regular nursery, which Michael is grateful for but he wishes that they could all be together. 

 

They go out to make the announcement to the family and the questions immediately start up.

 

“How long will she be in there?”

 

“What are their names?”

 

“Is she okay now?”

 

“The boys had no problems?”

 

“Our oldest son’s name is Sawyer Vic Novotny-Bruckner,” Michael announces, trying not to get emotional at his mother’s teary eyes at Sawyer’s middle name, “Our youngest son is named Stephen Lucas Novotny-Bruckner and our youngest daughter’s name is Sophia Debra Novotny-Bruckner.”

 

“O-Oh,” Debbie chokes out, “Oh, Michael…”

 

His mother rushes over to enclose him in her death grip.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, _thank you._ You do not know how much this means to me.”

 

“It was actually Ben’s idea,” he tells her softly. 

 

Debbie lets go and stares at Ben with wide eyes.

 

“You really are the perfect man,” she murmurs, “My son is so lucky to have you.”

 

Debbie launches herself at her son-in-law and Ben circles his arms around her.

 

“Love you too, Ma,” he says, “Love you too.”

 

While more visitors can go see the boys, they can only take one visitor at a time to see Sophia so it ends up being Ben who takes Debbie to see her while Michael takes the rest of the group down to see the boys. The nurse assists him as he lets his friends hold them, all of them already falling in love.

 

“Oh, they are going to be so handsome!” Emmett sighs as he looks down at Stephen, “Just look at them. I can see both Ben and you in them.”

 

“He is biologically their uncle,” Michael smiles, “It’s one of the main reasons we named our daughter Sophia. Not only is it Ben’s sister’s middle name but it’s Angelica’s too. We couldn’t ignore a sign like that.”

 

“I thought you did it for cutesy same letter reasons,” Brian remarks as he holds Sawyer.

 

“What are you talking about?” Michael asks, confused.

 

Brian stares at him like he’s an idiot, “Sawyer. Stephen. Sophia. Michael, are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Okay, he honestly hadn’t noticed but Ben hadn’t pointed it out either! They had both thought they were great names.

 

“Well, it’s too late to change them now,” is all Michael says as he gently takes Sawyer away from him, “The birth certificates are already signed.”

 

Brian just rolls his eyes and hands him back his baby. They spend a few more minutes with the boys before Ben comes back with his mother. 

 

“Who wants to go see Sophia?” Michael asks.

 

He expects JR to jump up and down, excited over meeting her sister, but she’s too busy cooing over the boys that Michael doesn’t even think she hears him. It’s probably for the best, at least for today. Sophia has had a rough one and JR can get over-excited sometimes. 

 

“I’ll go,” Brian offers as he comes to stand by Michael’s side.

 

Michael nods and walks Brian to the NICU. When they arrive in the room and he sees his daughter in the tank that should be a crib, it’s pretty hard. It seems so trivial because most of the babies in here are much worse off than she is. She’s just in here as a precaution. But it still breaks his heart to see that she’s smaller than her brothers and having more trouble than they are. Brian must feel the angst coming off of him in waves because his friend puts his hands on his shoulder and starts to massage them.

 

“She’s beautiful,” he tells him as he tries to calm him down, “She’s really beautiful, Mikey. You just watch. She’s going to be the strongest kid that ever lived.”

 

“I k-know,” Michael says as he starts to break just a little bit, “But it was so scar-”

 

“I know,” Brian tells him, “But she’s doing better. She’s bouncing back. She’s going to be okay. We just have to wait.”

 

Michael takes a few deep breaths and nods before putting a hand on top of Brian’s.

 

That’s all they have to do. Love her and wait. She certainly has enough people willing to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by reviewing!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...

_Three years later…_

 

“Stephen! If you throw that cup, I swear to god…” Michael starts, staring at his son across the kitchen table. 

 

Stephen glares, lets out a petulant cry, and throws the cup at Sawyer.

 

“STOP IT!!!” Sawyer yells, jumping down from his booster seat to try to push his brother over.

 

Michael sighs as he gets up from his own chair and picks both of the boys up. Ignoring hands flying out to try to hit the other, he sits Sawyer on the couch and Stephen on the loveseat. 

 

“Now both of you stay there. Five minutes. I don’t know what’s gotten into you two today. You are brothers. You love each other.”

 

“Do not!” Sawyer shouts as he sticks his tongue out at his doppelganger.

 

“Yeah! Do not!” Stephen agrees. 

 

Michael runs a hand through his hair. He knows it’s nothing to stress out over too much but he hates whenever his kids fight. His sons were attached at the hip most of the time. Always getting into trouble together and laughing over the silliest things. They were hard to keep up with. JR had a trying time when she was with them. They were great kids but Michael doesn’t personally remember getting into so much stuff when he was so young. Granted, he didn’t even remember the first time he turned into a duck so that doesn’t say much about his memory.

 

“Daddy?” Sophia asks coming up to him with a piece of paper.

 

Michael squats down and smiles. When he looks at the picture, he sees mostly scribbly forms so he has to think of a quick way to get her to say what it is.

 

“Wow! That’s really pretty! Wanna tell me about it?”

 

“I made a picture!” she exclaims, “That’s Pa, Daddy, JR, Stevie, Sawwer, Appa, Betty, the little duckies, Jenny, Gus, Unca Bwian, Unca Jussin, Fweya, Dylan, and the new baby!”

 

Michael chuckles and brings his daughter in for a hug. She’s so sweet. Never gets in trouble. Always quiet, curious, and inquisitive. She is so innocent but so wise. The way she looks at people reminds him of Ben every single day. She’s a peacemaker, especially with her brothers. They may be bigger than her but they quiet down and listen to what she has to say.

 

“Baby, you don’t even know what the baby is going to look like yet.”

 

“I know but you said they are coming weally soon!”

 

Ah, yes. The new addition had everyone excited, especially Sophia, JR, and his mother.

 

But Brian and Justin were the most excited of all. Michael has learned not to be surprised by anything anymore but it had been a shock when Brian had almost proudly announced they were expecting again. And, not only were they expecting, but the pregnancy had been planned.

 

So strange. So out of character. Or would have once been out of character. Brian had embraced fathering the twins. Even though he had worked from home when it was something important or the twins were napping, he didn’t start going back to Kinnetik every weekday until after a year and tried to make sure he didn’t stay at the office too late. He and Justin moved to this huge place in the northern panhandle of West Virginia so that, not only could the twins have their own rooms when they started to want them, but so that they could make room for a nursery and have a few guest rooms left over. Sometimes Michael envied them. They had so much money and they were so financially prepared when it came to bringing children into the world. It had to be nice to be able to afford to take a year off from work to care for your children or go to Hawaii to prepare to give birth to your next child. But, when it came down to it, he was so happy for Brian. He had wanted to be there for him, Justin, and the twins this time around but Michael wasn’t ready to monitor three year old triplets on a long plane ride and Ben wasn’t either. He thinks Brian was okay with it though. Eventually, they decided to keep the birth more private anyway. No one would get to meet the baby until he or she was back home with the proud parents and his or her three older siblings. The twins have been there since they took off a few months ago and Gus got flown down a few weeks ago, something that was only possible due to it being his summer vacation. Besides them and Brian’s birthing team, no one else even knows the sex of the baby. All they know is that Brian gave birth a week ago to one healthy baby and that his body bounced right back into shape within a couple of days, much to the girls’ frustration. They were coming home later this afternoon.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Michael tells Sophia as he stands up to put it on the refrigerator, “I’m going to put it right here.”

 

“It looks good there, huh?” she grins, happy with the praise.

 

“It sure does,” Michael tells her truthfully.

 

“Daddy?” Stephen asks softly from the loveseat, “We really sowry.”

 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Sawyer adds in, “Weally WEALLY sowry.”

 

Michael turns around and studies the two black haired little boys.

 

“Alright. If you are both truly sorry, then you can both get up,” he allows, “But I expect you both to be good for the rest of the day.”

 

“Yes!” Sawyer chants as he pumps his fist in the air and jumps off the couch.

 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Stephen yells before going over to hug his brother.

 

Michael rolls his eyes but doesn’t quite manage to stifle his laugh. Those two might be responsible for the two grey hairs he found the other day but he can’t get enough of them.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Ben calls out from the door as he steps into the house.

 

“PA!!!!” all three of the three year olds scream as they tackle their father at the door.

 

“Oomph!” Ben lets out dramatically, “You all are going to knock me over one day.”

 

“Pa! We missed you!” Sophia tells him excitedly.

 

“Yeah!” Stephen adds in, “Weally missed you!”

 

“I missed you this much!” Sawyer tells him holding his arms out as wide as he can.

 

“I was only gone for a few hours, guys,” Ben tells them, looking at Michael with an amused expression, before he picks the two closest, Sawyer and Sophia, up.

 

“Why can’t you hold me?” Stephen pouts, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

 

Ben’s amused expression turns helpless, “I only have two hands, buddy. I just grabbed your brother and sister because they were closer. You know I’ll hold you next.”

 

“I’ll hold you, little man,” Michael tells his son affectionately as he picks his son up, “Pa will hold you really soon.”

 

“Pa?” Sophia asks politely as she turns to her father, “You put me down so you can hold Stevie.”

 

Ben’s eyes soften and he kisses the little girl on the forehead, “That’s really sweet of you, baby girl.”

 

Ben lets Sophia slide down to the ground as he takes Stephen away from Michael. Going over to the couch so he can hold the two needy boys in his lap, he looks up at Michael and smiles.

 

“Were they good this morning?” Ben asks as he bounces the two little boys, making them giggle.

 

“Well, Sophia was. You know the boys. But they definitely were trying to bring it to a new level today.”

 

Ben frowns. And Michael knows it isn’t because the boys were misbehaving.

 

“You don’t think they are ready to turn, are you?”

 

Michael sighs, “Marilyn did say to watch out for emotional and petulant behavior. Easier said than done when it comes to three year olds. But they have been more emotional and rebellious lately. I guess it could be a sign that they feel something is off.”

 

Ben smooths Stephen’s hair back and gently turns his head, “Are you feeling any different? Strange or sick?”

 

“I feel MUCH better now you’re here, Pa!” Stephen answers as he snuggles into his father’s side.

 

“What about you, Sawyer?” Ben asks, turning to their other son.

 

“I dunno,” Sawyer shrugs.

 

“I don’t think three year olds are too knowledgeable on complex emotions, Ben,” Michael points out.

 

“Sure, they are. You don’t see them ever holding anything back like adults do. They know what they feel.”

 

Michael smiles a little at that. After witnessing more tantrums, meltdowns, happy dances, and needy cuddles than he can count, he does have to admit that Ben’s right in a sense.

 

“What time do we need to be at your Mom’s?” Ben asks as the boys get off his lap to play. 

 

“5 o’ clock. They should be at the airport in an hour. Brian wants the kids to get a chance to take a nap before coming over. Jennifer and Daphne are taking separate cars to pick them up so that everyone can get a ride home. Brian, Justin, and the new baby are riding with Jennifer and Jennifer let Daphne borrow her car seats for the twins. She’s lucky she has Gus there to help.”

 

“Multiples can be a handful,” Ben agrees, “With those two, it’s a whole different situation. I wonder if they can still talk you into almost anything.”

 

Michael snorts, “With Dylan’s sweet charisma and Freya’s calm but powerful debate tactics, I think those will be lifelong abilities.”

 

Just as Ben is about to answer, quacking interrupts them from outside.

 

“Bartholomew! Rosalie! Get back over here!” Appolonia quacks at two of her chicks.

 

Michael hears higher pitched quacks, pouting over getting caught at doing whatever they were doing. 

 

“But Mami!” Rosalie cries. Michael can just see her stomping back over to her mother.

 

“We wanna have fun!” Bartholomew adds in.

 

“No! Now get in line with your brothers and sisters. Your mommy, father, and Auntie Georgina will be back with your older sister and your new nieces and nephews. Aren’t you excited to meet them?”

 

“...I guess,” the little ducks mumble. 

 

“Everything all right out there?” Ben asks Michael, who has been too busy tuning in.

 

Michael grins, “Looks like we aren’t the only ones who will be participating in a family reunion.”

 

Ben raises an eyebrow, “Who’s coming over this time?”

 

“Daya. Betty and Appolonia mentioned that her ducklings had all successfully hatched. She and James are living by that old oak tree at the park so Betty, Hubert, and Georgina are lending a helping hand by walking here with them. They might stay a couple of days. That okay?”

 

Ben sighs, “I guess. The kids _will_ love it, after all. It’ll give the neighbors plenty to talk about.”

 

“Eli and Monty are just jealous. Now come on. Let’s put those three down for a nap now so we have time to get them bathed and ready after they get up.”

 

Despite the fussing over not wanting to take a nap, the triplets go to sleep pretty soundly within 10 minutes or so. As they both gently shut the door, Michael looks up at his husband and traces his finger over his collar bone.

 

“Have something planned during this relaxing free time?” Ben asks knowingly.

 

Oh, Ben. He knows him so well. But it could be because they always make the most of any peace and quiet they have.

 

They rush to the bedroom, get rid of their clothes and fuck, come, suck, come, and fuck some more. They keep going at it until 15 minutes before they want to wake up the kids so that they can get showers of their own before facing bath time. 

 

Bathing is a process now that it’s a tight fit for the triplets to fit in the tub together. After the kids wake up from their naps, Sophia enthusiastically volunteers to go first. She loves bath time, which is great, but she never wants to get out. She is always so sad that they are on a schedule which makes it so she can’t spend over an hour in the tub. They clean her off and let her stay in the tub for an extra fifteen minutes before reminding her that her brothers need to be cleaned off too. Head hanging down low, she steps out of the tub and lets herself be dried off and dressed before Ben comes in with a struggling Stephen. 

 

They make his bath quicker. With the mood he’s in, he just can’t sit still and Michael gets splashed a few times in the process.

 

He lets Ben bathe Sawyer because, even though leaving one of the boys with their sister alone for a few minutes is safer than leaving their sons alone, he doesn’t want to think of what the rascals could get into if Stephen and Sophia put their heads together for the couple of minutes it would take for Ben to leave the room and return. So Michael follows Stephen out after getting him dressed and tries to get his son to chill out while he does his daughter’s hair. 

 

“I want it braided!” Sophia says excitedly, clapping her hands in anticipation.

 

Michael smiles and does two french braided pigtails, something that he got Lindsay to teach him how to do a few months ago. Sophia squeals when she sees the finished product and hops off of her seat to hug him. 

 

“Stevie, Daddy can braid your hair!” Sophia exclaims.

 

“No! I don’t want it!” Stephen yells, guarding his hair with his hands.

 

“Relax, Stephen. I’m not going to braid your hair or put anything in it,” Michael tells him. 

 

Stephen is about to answer but is interrupted by his brother running into the living room at full speed, completely naked and hysterically laughing over his Pa trying to catch him.

 

“Sawyer,” Ben warns once he steps in from the hall, “You need to get dressed.”

 

“No!”

 

Michael rolls his eyes at their son’s disobedience as Ben picks the giggling boy up and starts to take him back to the bathroom.

 

“I want my hair did!” Sawyer yells when he sees Sophia’s hair.

 

“It’s too short to braid, buddy,” Ben points out.

 

“I want stuff in it like you and Daddy sometimes do!”

 

Ben sighs, “If you are good and get dressed, we’ll figure out something. Now off we go.”

 

After Sawyer gets dressed and comes back to the living room, he sits on a stool while Ben puts the hair gel on the counter.

 

“Now, what style are you wanting, son?” Ben asks seriously as Michael feels a smile forming on his face over the exchange.”

 

“Pointy!” Sawyer demands, clapping his hands together on the top of his head to mimic his desired hairstyle, “Like that!”

 

“A faux hawk? Interesting choice. Alright, move your hands. I’ll try my best.”

 

Ben gets to work on their son’s hair and a couple minutes later it’s done. Sawyer runs over to the mirror and jumps up and down.

 

“I look cool!” Sawyer yells before playing an air guitar.

 

“You’re our little rockstar, aren’t you?” Ben laughs.

 

Looking at the time, they are surprised that it’s already 4:30. So they get the kids out the door to load them into the SUV. 

 

“Hey, Michael!” Betty calls out with a brace of ducklings behind her, “I’m a grandma! Again!”

 

“I heard!” Michael quacks out, approaching one of his closest duck friends, “Think you are going to settle down and enjoy being a grandparent? Let your kids do the rest of the work?”

 

“Fuck no!” Appolonia cuts in, stepping beside her wife, “We’re planning for more next spring.”

 

Michael shakes his head in amusement before looking over to wave at Betty and Appolonia’s newest offspring.

 

“Hi, guys!”

 

“Hi, Uncle Michael!” Esmerelda calls out, quickly waddling over to be pet. 

 

“Uncle Michael!” Rex says excitedly as he hops on his shoe.

 

“Have you met our nieces and nephews, Uncle Michael?” Beatrice asks in a quacking tone.

 

“They’re really nice, Uncle Michael!” Deidre confirms as she nods her head vigorously.

 

“Yeah, really nice, Uncle Michael!” Carter agrees.

 

“Okay, I think I have never heard the words ‘Uncle Michael’ used more in my life,” Michael chuckles.

 

“Where are you off to?” Apollonia inquires.

 

“Brian and Justin are coming home with Gus, the twins, and their new baby,” Michael informs them. 

 

“Aw! I used to think human babies were so ugly. No feathers, you know? But your kids and the twins have grown on me. I think it’s great that they are adding one more,” Betty sighs, holding a wing to her heart.

 

“Don’t mind her mushiness,” Apollonia snickers but nuzzles her wife in the process, “She’s just emotional due to the grandkids coming to visit.”

 

“Well, I’ll let you get to it,” Michael smiles, “I’ll try to visit some when I get back tonight if you are still up. Will they still be around tomorrow?”

 

“Oh, yes!” Betty answers excitedly, “They’ll be around for the whole week!”

 

After saying his goodbyes, Michael waves them off and helps get the kids in the car, ignoring the strange looks that Eli and Monty are giving him from their porch.

 

“See?” Michael murmurs once they get in the car, “What did I tell you? Jealous.”

 

Ben rolls his eyes, brings Michael in for a kiss, and starts up the car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JR plays with the triplets as everyone chatters, waiting for Brian and Justin’s arrival. Even though they are all excited, they manage to talk about other things besides the new baby. 

 

That is, until they hear a couple of cars outside.

 

“They’re here!” his mother shouts out, as everyone stands in anticipation.

 

Justin comes through first, carrying the empty newborn car seat, followed by his mother, the twins, Gus, and Daphne.

 

“Okay, where’s Brian?” Debbie asks first, trying to look behind them.

 

Justin rolls his eyes, “Give him a couple of minutes. He’s trying to calm the baby down by rocking her where there isn’t a bunch of people.”

 

“Hi, Grandma Debbie!” Dylan grins, coming up to the woman to hug her legs.

 

“Hi, sweetheart! I hear you are a big brother now.”

 

“Uh huh! I’m a good big bwother!” he confirms.

 

Debbie turns to Freya and gives her a look.

 

“Aren’t you going to give me a hug, baby?”

 

Freya pretends to think on it before walking over to quickly hug the woman she calls Grandma.

 

“I missed you,” Debbie tells her softly, “You make things even more interesting than they already are.”

 

“I know,” Freya simply tells her.

 

“Of course you do,” Debbie says as she rolls her eyes, “Just like your pop, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes. We have the same colored hair,” Freya informs her.

 

“But you have your daddy’s eyes,” Debbie reminds her, “Getting used to the new baby?”

 

Freya makes a face, “I guess. It just cries SO much.”

 

“It? Don’t you mean he or she?” Debbie asks, trying to bait the little girl.

 

But Freya is smart. No one can ever deny this. Brian did tell them a while back that she had a touch of something to make her so articulate and well-spoken, probably something to do with Brian’s connection with Dionysus. But still, it was always shocking to hear her throw out clear and concise sentences that three year olds shouldn’t be saying.

 

“No. It. Pop told me not to tell. I promised him and I plan to stick by that. So it will be an it until he says otherwise.”

 

“Of course he told you that,” Debbie sighs, “Alright, but he better not take much longer!”

 

And, to everyone’s excitement, Brian doesn’t. Just a few minutes after his mother’s exchange with Freya, Brian walks into the room with a baby sling, gently holding his new creation.

 

“One at a time,” Brian orders quietly but firmly after sitting down.

 

Debbie walks over first, gasping with love when she gets a look at the newborn’s face.

 

“Oh. Oh, Brian, sweetie. She’s a girl, isn’t she?”

 

“I don’t think Sunshine would put Freya’s old bow headband on her if she wasn’t,” Brian comments amusedly.

 

“She’s absolutely beautiful,” his mother says truthfully, “What’s her name?”

 

“Caroline Astor Taylor-Kinney,” Justin announces proudly, “She was born on July 8 at 2:17 AM and weighed in 8 pounds and 2 ounces. She’s going to be taller like Brian, I think. She was 21 inches long when she was measured.”

 

“She’s lovely. How was the birth?”

 

“Pretty quick,” Brian admits, “A lot easier than those two. My water broke and I was starting to push about ten minutes later.”

 

“We opted for the water birth again. It was so peaceful and beautiful,” Justin sighs, “Brian’s birth plan was barely disrupted.”

 

“Birth plan? Seriously, Kinney? A _birth plan_?” Mel gapes.

 

Brian glares and tilts his head, “I’m sorry the fact that I want my children to enter the world in a peaceful and natural environment disturbs you so much, Mel.”

 

“Uh, what Mel is _trying_ to say is that it’s amazing how much two pregnancies has evolved you!” Lindsay jumps in.

 

Brian takes her words into consideration, puts on a small smile, and nods his head, “It really is a beautiful thing. It has to be in order to produce something so perfect.”

 

They take turns holding Brian’s bundle of joy and eventually get pictures in. They get a picture of the parents and Caroline, a picture of all the kids together, a picture of Gus holding Caroline with Freya standing on one side and Dylan standing on the other, Dylan with a sunshine grin and Freya giving the camera a resting model bitch face. Believe it or not, they all have seen the little girl laugh, but most of the time she looks like she has bigger fish to fry. Michael wouldn’t be surprised if she grew up to be a CIA agent or something.

 

They all have dinner together. Lasagna, his mother’s specialty. After Brian and Justin give the details of their getaway and the kids put in their two cents as well, they get them caught up to speed on everything that has been going on in Pittsburgh. Caroline has been quiet, just sleeping when Brian hasn’t gotten up to go into the other room to breastfeed her. It’s not until 7:30 that she lets out a wail. Brian coos a little and rocks Caroline when she starts to get fussy before giving a look to Justin and standing up.

 

“She’s had a big day and so have the kids. Gus, you are probably wanting to get back to your moms’ so you can get into your own bed, huh?”

 

Gus nods, a little relieved that he brought it up, “I can come this weekend though, right?”

 

“You bet,” Brian smiles before kissing Gus on top of his head, “We’re going to go. Dylan slept but Freya resisted. It’ll be bedtime for both of them, but especially for her.”

 

“I don’t need naps or a bedtime,” Freya informs him, “I am too old for such trivial things.”

 

Seriously, no matter how many times they hear Freya say the things that she says, it never ceases to surprise them.

 

“Baby, you’re three,” Justin answers, amused.

 

“And four months. That’s almost 3 and a half and 3 and a half is almost 4.”

 

“Yeah, you’re stretching it a bit,” Brian laughs as he takes the little girl’s hand to lead her out the door.

 

He and Ben visit for another fifteen minutes or so but running around with JR and the twins has been tiring for the triplets so they gather them up, hug his mother goodbye, and get them back into the car to head home.

 

As soon as they get back, they do the triplets’ bedtime routine. They get their teeth brushed and their pajamas on before reading three stories, one for each of their choosing. It’s Stephen’s turn to choose first tonight and he chooses _Go, Dog, Go!_ Sophia chooses an exciting and a slightly shocking story called _The Amazing Bone_. Sawyer chooses an ironic book that Ben bought as a joke called _Five Little Ducks_. The boys settle in their bunk bed and Ben slides the railing up so Sawyer won’t fall out during the night before they kiss Sophia goodnight, turn the nightlight on, and gently shut the door. 

 

They talk for an hour with Hunter, who is so happy with everything going on in his life. Not only did he just land a supporting role in a new Showtime comedy based in New York, but he met the girl of his dreams a few months after the triplets were born and is so breathlessly in love. Fiona is great. She’s a couple of years older than Hunter and runs a few children’s theater groups for inner city children of all ages and backgrounds in the Bronx and a couple parts of Brooklyn. He and Ben knew Hunter had it bad when he called to tell them about her. They had never heard Hunter sound so passionate about any girl before. Their son was in love and was inspired by the woman. Michael knew she was a keeper when she had been staying here with Hunter for a few days and caught him shifting. Her eyes had widened in shock before let out a laugh and said, “Well, you don’t see that every day!”

 

Michael had told Hunter the very next day that he better marry that girl.

 

And, even though he told him that so he totally saw it coming, he can’t help but let a tear or two fall when Hunter announces that he’s going to propose. 

 

“I love her,” he tells them over the speaker, “I’ve never...I’ve never felt so alive and happy before. She accepts me for who I am, for what I’ve done in the past. She wants to adopt because she was adopted and that’s what I want too since you did the same for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

 

“We want that for the two of you too,” Ben answers, emotion filling his voice, “She is absolutely fantastic, son. I think you two are going to have a great life together.”

 

“I think so too,” Hunter answers after he clears the lump in his throat, “So if she says yes-”

 

“ _When_ she says yes,” Michael playfully corrects.

 

Hunter lets out a laugh, “Okay, _when_ she says yes...Will you guys come up for the engagement party? I want have a party with you guys, JR, Sawyer, Stephen, Sophia, some of the kids and their parents or foster parents, and some of her partners but if you guys can’t come-”

 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, buddy,” Ben interrupts, “New York is one very short flight away. Give us the day once you figure it out and we’ll be there.”

 

“Love you guys,” Hunter tells them. It’s not very often he tells them that, but when he does Michael feels his heart soar. He loves that kid. Always will.

 

“We love you too,” they both answer.

 

After hanging up the phone, he and Ben just hold each other, so happy with life and their beautiful children. Michael wouldn’t change it for anything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Daddy! Pa!”

 

Michael jerks out of a sound sleep and finds Sophia standing on the bed looking at them, crying hysterically.

 

“Baby?” Ben asks, concerned, “What is it?”

 

Sophia takes a few gasping, hiccupping breaths, “I can’t find my bwothers! I can’t find them anywhere! I looked in the kitchen even!”

 

Ben jumps out of bed and Michael follows suit as he picks their little girl up to look around the house.

 

Shit. She was right. Ben’s almost in a panic as he calls out for the boys and Michael is feeling the terror of what could have happened as well. He searches high and low and they’re about to call the police when-

 

“Quack!”

 

Michael turns towards the kids’ room and suddenly realization washes over him.

 

“Ben?” Michael calls out.

 

Ben takes the stairs two at a time and is at Michael’s side in a heartbeat.

 

“Did you find them? Where are they-?”

 

Michael puts a finger to his lips and waits a few more seconds.

 

“Quack!”

 

Ben stares at the room before turning to Michael.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Michael goes into the room and gets down on his stomach to look under Sophia’s bed.

 

“Hey kiddos,” Michael says softly, reaching under the bed in a form of comfort, “You two are early bloomers, aren’t you?”

 

The two boys waddle out from under the bed. Michael looks at them and feels a little proud because there’s no doubt in the world that these are his boys. Feathers black as night and eyes as dark as coal, the two fluffy ducklings jump into his lap and look towards him in confusion and fear.

 

“I know this has to be confusing for you,” Michael tells them, “But you’ll never be alone, you hear me? I will always be there for you, as a human or a duck.”

 

Michael looks up at Ben, “Think it’s too early to run around with them outside to teach them the works?”

 

Ben gives him a sad smile, feeling as emotional about this milestone as he is.

 

“Go teach our boys how to be the best shifters they can be.”

 

With that blessing, Michael spreads his arms wide and lifts himself into the air, his feathers grow and his body morphs. It took a while but he’s gotten the hang of this. He’ll make sure their boys do too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Please read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's not a serious story. It was written in celebration of getting my computer back. I needed to write something silly and short. It just gets more ridiculous from here. It makes It's All A Mystery look almost normal. But I thought that Ben and Michael deserved just as strange of a story. No one writes about Ben and Michael and I like them together. But Michael's transformation will assist in a happy ending for Brian and Justin, just so you know, and they will play a significant part in this as well, even though Ben and Duck!Michael are the main characters. I expect this to only be one to two more chapters at the very most. It was supposed to be a one shot but Michael's plight as a duck deserved to be told.


End file.
